An Open Future
by everyone'sfavoritenerd
Summary: Val transfers to Hogwarts from America in her fifth year with her two cousins. She meets the Potters and Weasleys. She does the normal fifth year activities, Qudditch, Hogsmeade,OWLS. And then there's falling for Albus Potter, what's normal about that?
1. The Great Hall

**A/N:**Hi everyone, this is my first story, so while constructive criticism is always welcome I ask that you please be nice about it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I was hardly a newborn when the first book of Harry Potter was published, there's no way I own it.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the First Years filed in, looking as nervous as they did every year. Albus Potter expected this, he'd seen it for the last five years. He smiled at the first years, remembering how he'd felt before the Sorting Ceremony. Then what Albus wasn't expecting were the three teenagers walking in behind the little ones.

Albus wasn't the only one to notice this either, a small whisper ran through the crowd. The murmur was silenced by a stern glare from Professor McGonagal and the Sorting hat began to sing.

Albus looked at the strangers then.

They stood in a sort of triangle, the two boys in the front and the girl standing a little behind them. They looked very different, but there was something about their face structure that made them look alike. The tallest one, a boy, stood on the left. He had medium-brown hair cut longish so it covered his forehead. He had blue-green eyes, and was well built, sturdy and muscular. He stood at least 8 inches above the other two. He was dressed in regular cloaks and bright red converse high tops.

The other boy was the shortest of the trio. He had dark hair just a little longer than the other boy's and big golden brown eyes. The boy was lean, standing straight with peculiar multicolored shoes peeking out from under his cloaks.

Albus's eye moved to the girl.

She stood tall almost in between the heights of the boys, maybe 5'3" or so. She had a curvy build which gave her a pretty figure. Her skin was cream colored, but still had a light gold tint to it. She had lighter hair than the tall boy, but with the same blonde-brown mixture with a slight touch of red in different lights. It hung at where her ribs would start. Her eyes were hazel, a light green base with a golden brown ring in the middle. Under her cloaks were black boots that had a small heel.

All three held themselves with a certain confidence. The tall boy looked ready for anything, the other had on a face that challenged everyone to confront him. The girl again looked like a mixture of the two, knowing that she could take on everything but not really wanting to.

Just then the sorting hat stopped singing and Albus's eyes returned to the stool. He watched the ceremony and clapped when a student became a Gryffindor (there were about ten new house members this year). When the last student took their seat Professor McGonagal's voice rang out, "As many of you have noticed we have three new students joining us this year, aside from the first years. They come from America and will be starting in their 5th year."

McGonagal called the first name, it was the girl, Valerie. She sat and the Sorting Hat analyzed the possibilities for about a minute before crying out "Gryffindor!" They clapped and cheered. Valerie tossed a smile to the boys now behind her and joined the ranks of the table towards the end. When she sat down McGonagal called "Mitchell" and the shorter boy moved forward, the Hat took another moment to decide and cried "Gryffindor!" again. Mitchell moved to the end of the table and sat down next to Valerie, they exchanged grins. The last one, Daniel, moved forward and the Sorting Hat cried, "Slytherin!". This was a shock to Albus who had been expecting another Gryffindor, his eyes flashed to the Americans' faces. Valerie looked a little surpised, Mitchell looked untroubled. They both smiled when Daniel's eyes caught theirs. The Feast began, along with laughter and the welcoming of new students.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Now please push the pretty little review button!


	2. Meeting James Potter

**A/N: **I just ask little more patience of those of you who are still reading this I am working really hard to make sure it gets better soo…. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, stop rubbing it in.

The hat slipped down on my head, as I was submerged in darkness a voice began to whisper in my ear.

"Hmm," it said, "You are tough to place. Your kindness and loyalty would make you a good Hufflepuff, but you are also very bright and you take pride in that. You would do very well off in Ravenclaw. Ah, but look here you have a certain stubbornness that makes you stand up for what you believe in. That's a great quality for the GRYFFINDOR! you are. Good luck my dear."

"Thank you", I think my gratitude to the enchanted hat. I almost didn't hear his reply of, "Anytime child" in my head.

I cast a grin back at Mitch and Dan and take a seat near the end of the red and gold clad table, everyone there smiles or waves at me. Mitch is called and he slides the hat on his head. A short moment passes and the hat shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!" again. Mitch sits down next to me and watch nervously as Dan repeats the process we just went through, it takes what seems like a while longer than either of us before the hat shouts out "SLYTHERIN!" _Hmm, that's odd,_ I'm thinking about the books I read about Hogwarts. Slytherin was notorious for wanting the pure wizard blood. I smile and raise my eyebrow at Dan, he'll have to explain later. Mitch sees my confusion and sends a questioning look, I send one back that says, "I'll explain later."

The headmistress stands up and says in a clear voice, "Welcome, and welcome back students and announcements will be made later, for now get to know each other and enjoy the feast." Then, suddenly, on the table appears a tom of food._ Okay not really expecting that._ Mitch's eyes have gone wide and I'm guessing mine have too.

After a second we shrug it off.

Mitch asks, "What's that?" I respond with, "I don't know, unless you're feeling curious just stick to the foods we can name." Mitch shrugs, "Easy enough."

A dark-haired boy across the table snorts at our exchange, we look at him.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Well," he says, "First there's the way you talk." We both glare at him, we're proud of our accents. He continues, "Secondly, there's nothing to worry about with the food, everything here is great."

"We're not worried about the taste but what's in it. And who are you to insult the way we talk?"

He looks at me and holds out a hand, "James Sirius Potter, at your service miss. Seventh year prankster and Quidditch Captain. And you are?" I roll my eyes _great, I'll need to deal with this idiot my first night here._

"You know our names, they were just announced."

"Yes", he says slowly as if I'm two, "but I'd like to know something interesting about you." Mitch could see my temper flaring and decided to step in.

"Well we're from Massachusetts, Val's a nerd and I am amazingly awesome."

This is all it takes for me to calm down, I roll my eyes and say, "Yes Mitch that's a great first impression to give, I can't get my head out of a book-"

"Which is true", he cuts me off. I shrug and he grins. I continue, "and you're arrogant. Nice alliteration, by the way." I don't need to add that last part but it would throw them both off track for a minute. "Oh," James says, "you're a bookworm, that's great you can do my homework for me."

"Really?" I ask in an awed voice, "You'll actually let me touch you're actual homework?"

"Yeah", he replies.

"Oh well, you should have thought about that before you got on my nerves."

Mitch snickers, "You tell him Val, the only one who's homework you do is mine."

I backhand his arm and say, "You know I said I'd check it."

"We'll see," he says. I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

"Soo," James joins the conversation again, "How do you two know each other?"

"We're cousins, more like brother and sister, but in actual terms cousins." Mitch answers not-so-simply. James nods, "And the other bloke?" "Him too."

"Oh well, I have two siblings, both in Gryffindor. Albus and Lily, we're all a year apart from the last. And then there's our cousins, but there's too many to talk about now."

_Ah,_ I sigh,_ pleasant conversation_, "Well we'll be happy to meet them sometime, or those that attend school here."

**A/N:** I hope you liked it I was trying to introduce the characters a bit, they'll become more clear as time goes on. I provided you with a nice little chapter so… REVIEW!


	3. First Morning

**A/N:** Hey so this is just another chapter introducing the characters, it should pick up next chapter. I'm really sorry and I know that's not stopping you guys from glaring at the screen right now but just bear with me. *Big puppy eyes* Please?

Thanks to **litia fang515** and **dancestellaHP **who both favorited my story. Follow their example!

**Disclaimer:** HaHaHa, me own Harry Potter, that's a good one, yeah right!

**On with the show!**

The first day of classes was interesting to say the least, the Americans made sure of that.

It was 6:30 when Valerie came rushing up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She ran down the hall until she reached the 5th year's dorm, where the sixth years also stayed sometimes because of the small number, she proceeded in with a bang of the door. "Mitch get up!" her cute, little-girl's voice, rang out.

This managed to wake everyone in the room except the intended. There were grumbles of complaints and a bit of swearing.

"Deal with it I'm doing all of you a favor." she snapped. "How?", one boy asked, she ignored it.

Valerie then pulled her wand out of her jeans pocket, everyone eyed it warily, not knowing what to expect.

She just looked up with her big hazel eyes and asked, "Does someone want to dump that idiot out of his bed for me?"

A couple of the fifth years grinned at this and moved to one side of Mitchell's mattress.

Valerie smiled. "Great on my count, one, two, three."

The instant Mitchell hit the floor he was soaked with water from Valerie's wand.

His eyes shot open, "What the hell was that for?"

Valerie's face had quickly adopted an innocent look, "What was what for? You told me to wake you up. You should stop swearing."

She moves over to his trunk and pulls out some clothes and robes.

"You're gonna get it." He says menacingly and throws a pillow at her.

"Ooh scary, please have mercy on me." She pauses to roll her eyes, "Whatever just get dressed or you'll be late for class."

Mitchell starts grumbling, something sounding remarkably similar to "pain in my ass".

Valerie says, "Yes, I know I'm the best."

Albus is the first one of the boys to speak, "Actually class doesn't start until 7:30."

Valerie looks at him for a second, blinks, and says, "Great that will give me extra time to get ready."

Mitchell glares at her, she simply smiles back.

"See you at breakfast, Mitch. Have a nice morning boys.", she says in a bright tone.

He growls, "You don't eat breakfast."

She turns toward the door and says, "Coffee, I swear this country doesn't have a single Dunkin' Donuts."

She walks half-way out the door, "Wait Valerie…" he's cut off here by, "Just Val, only my parents or people I don't like call me Valerie."

"Ok, is this going to happen everyday?"

"Nope, just when I feel like annoying people. Oh!" suddenly she shouts, "Do any of you know what a prefect is?"

A blonde boy answers, "They're the students who keep the rules, Albus is the 6th year prefect."

She turns around "Which one's Albus?"

"I am" he says.

"Okay well you'll probably have to explain everything to me then." She spins and bounces out, her curls springing, every guy in the room except her cousin watching her leave.

"Wow," several of the boys let out low whistles.

Mitch glares at each one, "Hey, lay off a bit, don't be a bunch of dicks or I'll kick your asses."

"Damn," someone mutters, "Its seven already, so much for sleep."

**A/N:** See that wasn't too bad was it *smiles sheepishly*. It was kinda funny but anyway I swear there will be better chapters soon.

**For now:** Look Down! Look Down! Look Down! Now Quick! Look Left! Ooh Shiny Review Button! Click It! Click It! Click It!


	4. First Day

**A/N:** HI EVERYONE! So any way I was sitting at my computer Saturday for nearly twenty minutes grinning stupidly because I got one review and 52 hits. I don't even know what a hit is but okay I'll take it! Thank you to **dancestellaHP** who was the reviewer, you rock. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I didn't even read Harry Potter until this year. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I'M SORRY! Clearly I don't own it, as much as I may wish. *pout*

The first class of the day was Charms, with the Hufflepuffs.

"As you know you will be taking your OWLs this year…" Mitch raised his hand and cut Professor Flitwick off there.

"What are OWLs?" I was relieved when he asked this, I wanted to know too.

The tiny professor answered, "OWLs stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels, they test what you learned in the school. As part of the training for the test you must be able to perform nonverbal spells. So why don't we see where we are starting at." He said the last part to the entire class.

We went around the room, there were various successes and failures, when it got to us in the back row Mitch said, "I don't know any spells." Because of this he received many wide-eyed stares and a glare from me,_ seriously, he couldn't use one of the simple ones to make it seem like we actually know something?_ Then they turned to me, I thought,_ Accio Charms Book_ as hard as I could.

An instant later the book was in my hands.

I hit Mitch in the back of the head with it and handed the book to him. He grinned. Professor Flitwick nodded, "Very good" and moved on.

"Show off." I hear Mitchell mutter from beside me.

"Jealous much?"

"Of a teacher's pet hardly."

I roll my eyes and snap, "Pay attention."

"Yes, mom."

At this point I can't take it anymore, I drop my head and let my hair fall so that it is covering my face, an old trick I learned in Muggle School, and nearly choke on the laughter I have to bite back.

_I really hope all the classes aren't going to be like this, if not its going to be a very long school year._

The rest of the morning went like that, the teachers testing us on our abilities and me trying to take notes while Mitch continued to distract me.

The only really notable class was Herbology, we both ended up covered in potting soil, I don't think Professor Longbottom liked that very much.

_Oops_.

Just before lunch I receive a note for a Prefect meeting. I still had no idea what that was so I found that Albus kid to show me where to go.

It was actually a good walk, he was really nice.

"So what was up with this morning?"

I stifle a laugh. "Sorry about that. Normally I'm really quiet, but that was the really tiny psychotic part of my brain escaping. I was up early by habit and I was kind of wound up, so I decided to annoy Mitch. I'll probably go really quiet for the next couple of months and then explode again." _And I'm babbling, great._

"Well it was kind of funny to watch, I can get over some lost sleep. How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Most popular question of the day. It's great, just a lot to get used to."

"How different is it from your old school?"

I chuckle at the comparison. "You wouldn't believe how different it is. My old school was definitely in the need of some magic." I'm thinking of my old muggle high-school.

Albus looks at me questioningly. "What do you mean…?" He's cut off by James Potter coming up behind me and slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Al, Hey America."

"America? Did you forget my name already?"

"Well no, but you need a nickname and seeing as you are from America you will be addressed as that until we find a name more suited for you."

While James is distracted I take advantage of the time to get my wand out, a pretty willow one, 12 ¼ inches, with a phoenix feather core._ Aquamenti_, James is suddenly soaked in water.

"Oh God, I thought there was a bug you know us American girls jumping at every little thing." I flash an innocent smile and roll my eyes.

"That's okay. Let me make sure the creature is gone." He waves his wand and I'm the one drenched.

_That's it_ I open my mouth to start shrieking, my wand at the ready, when Albus steps in between us.

"Did you need something, James?"

"Nope, McGonagall wanted to see me, probably about Quidditch tryouts."

"Okay, well we're going to a Prefect meeting, why don't you walk with us?"

"Okay."

We start walking, Albus making sure to stay between the two of us. They start talking about something, I'm not exactly sure what. I look at them and see both of their profiles side by side.

"Wait a second, are you two somehow related?"

James gasps, "Alby, you didn't tell the newbie we were brothers?"

Albus snorts, "No, I actually like to talk to a person before you have the chance to scare them away."

To Albus I say, "You're brothers with him? What did you do to deserve that?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I've narrowed the list down quite a bit though."

I nod sympathetically.

"Hey, I am ten times more awesome than the two of you dweebs combined."

_Well if you're going to stereotype me get it right_.

"How was that wrong?"

_Oops out loud._

"I'm a nerd there's a difference."

"How is there a difference?" I take a breath and launch into my tirade. "Well, Dweebs are classified by appearance, mainly how they dress. Nerds are actually intelligent and are viewed as know-it-alls and bookworms."

Albus snickers at James's open mouth expression.

"And if I were to call you a geek or dork you would say?"

"You're still wrong. A Geek is good with computers and such. A Dork is someone who doesn't have a great social standing. All however are viewed as social outcasts, for reasons I do not understand."

James just stares at me, _well I'd love to see his face when you use big words._

Albus breaks the silence, "Well as fascinating as this conversation may be, we're here."

"Cool."

James can speak again, "Okay you two goody-two-shoes go in and I'll wait out here and we can go to lunch together."

"Sounds good. Don't get into any fights."

Somehow I don't think he's kidding about the last part.

**A/N**: Chapter 4 done. Next time there's Quidditch! YAY! Now that I have updated this story you should review or I will send Val out to lecture you on manners, I mean it, I don't care if it's questions, comments or, criticism, I just want feedback! Please? *Big Puppy Eyes* Thanks for reading, OH! And I need ideas on nicknames for all the Potters/Weasleys so feel free to give suggestions.


	5. Quidditch

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! So for the Quidditch fans out there they play in this chapter, sort of. The story is starting to pick up right about now, I swear. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I use my time wisely by procrastinating. It does not help me with school projects or anything else, which is why I am typing this up really quick before it turns into Saturday. If I had written the Harry Potter books they would not be done, so clearly I do not own them. As much as I may wish I did.

Albus and Val pick up their bags, grab a copy of the patrol schedule and pick up walk out the door.

"We'll wait", Albus says to his brother as they pass him. James nods and walks into the classroom.

Albus turns to Val, "Sorry. I didn't mean to assume you'd stay."

Val shrugs, "I'll wait, I've got nothing better to do." With that she slides down the wall and sits on the stone floor.

"So about what you said earlier."

"What did I say earlier?"

"You said something about your old school being in the need of some magic."

"Oh, that. My old school was a regular American muggle High School. We're, my cousins and I, are muggleborns. We got our letters this summer and a representative showed up to explain everything to us. Please don't go blabbing this around the school, we really don't need everyone knowing it."

Albus was shocked into silence for a moment, then he regained his voice. "Of course not, but none of you have had any training?"

Val shakes her head, "Not that I know of, unless they're keeping something from me."

"But you all seem pretty good in classes, from what I've heard."

"We read and taught ourselves what we know. It isn't much. We'll probably be behind in less than a week. What's Quidditch?"

James chose to come out of the classroom just then.

"Hello young people!" he shouts.

Val instantly adopts a playful smile. "Two things A: must you shout? We are right here. B: We are less than two years younger than you. I don't think that counts as young."

James looks at her incredulously. "Must you ruin my fun?"

There wasn't enough time to respond before he said, "Quidditch tryouts are on Friday." He looks at Albus , "It's mandatory for you to go, even though you're probably the best Seeker in the house. You still have to tryout again. America you gonna tryout?"

Albus smiles and Val purses her lips both at the nickname and the lack of knowledge about the game.

"Depends if I actually know what Quidditch is."

James' s mouth drops open. "How do you not know what Quidditch is?"

"Muggleborn."

James looks as though this isn't much of an excuse.

"Well we've got to teach you. You look like you have the build of a Chaser, possibly a Beater. I take it you've never been on a broom?" His words fly at the girl, who's trying to take in what he says.

"Why would I ever be on a broom? You do realize they're for sweeping right?" She mimes the motion,

James closes his eyes, muttering about how his favorite sport was being ripped to shreds.

"They're charmed to fly, specially made, not normal broomsticks."

Val nods, "Right sorry, old instinct, I kinda forgot about the whole magic thing." She smiles sheepishly.

"Forgot?" The brothers looked surprised.

Val threw her hands up in defense. "Hey I didn't grow up with it! The only broom I've ever used worked through manual labor. It's the first thing that came to my mind."

"Fair enough," Albus was the first of the brothers to speak. "What do you know about Quidditch right now?"

"Umm, four balls, seven players on a team."

"That's not a bad start." James has fallen into his element. "Of the seven players there are three Chasers, they use the Quaffle and fly up and down the field, trying to get it into the opposing team's goal. This is where the Keeper comes in. It's their job to stop the Chaser from scoring."

Albus sits down, knowing that James started on the tirade he wouldn't stop easily. Albus was big on the sport too, just not to the extremes.

James continues, "Two of the other balls are Bludgers, they fly around trying to knock the players off their brooms. There are two Beaters on a team for this reason. It's their job to hit the Bludgers away from their teammates and towards the opposing players. The remaining player and ball are the Seekers, they chase the elusive Golden Snitch, once it's caught the match is over."

Val nods absorbing all this. "What do you two play?"

"I'm a Chaser, the best one. Al's a Seeker."

"I think I'd be best as a Beater. I can't throw or catch anything to save my life."

James nods, "What about Mitch? When do you want to practice?"

"Well Mitch is better coordinated than me so I don't know. We can practice whenever you're available, you're the one helping us out."

James thinks for a moment. "You have break now, right?"

Val nods. "Okay. Al go get Mitch, you've met him right? And Rose, we'll meet you at the pitch. Val, you and I are going to run up to the dorms and get cloaks, brooms and anything else we need." The teens take off in the various directions.

The two going up to the dorms were about halfway there, when James asked, "Wait you two don't have brooms, do you?"

"No does the school have some we can borrow?"

"Yeah, but they're terrible. If either of you guys make the team then you'll have to order some. I'd actually do that anyways if I were you."

They had reached the door at that point. "Can you get Rose's cloak and glove? I'll get Mitch's." Val nods and they dash up the separate staircases. James finds all the clothes easily, after two minutes and much banging Val joins him in the Common Room. "Sorry. I had to figure out where Rose's stuff was, I don't really know her. Then I crashed into three trunks, two beds, a wardrobe, and a person."

"Jeez, are you sure we should let you on a broom?"

The young girl glares at him. "Yes, I will be perfectly fine. It is not my fault the stuff wouldn't get out of my way."

"Okay we'll discuss your coordination at a later time."

They had reached the room that held Quidditch equipment. James grabbed two Cleansweeps. He piled those along with the cloaks and other brooms into Val's arms. Then he grabbed a red trunk from the corner of the room. They adjusted their loads and were off again.

They reached the Pitch and were greeted by the three other Gryffindors. Their entire trip had taken less than fifteen minutes. James set the chest down and took his cloak and broom from Val, his relatives followed suit. Val separated hers from her cousin and tossed them over to their owner. They got ready, while they were adjusting Val and Rose struck up a conversation. They had met each other the previous night, but did not know much about the other.

James took charge, "Okay so Rose you're Keeper, Al Seeker, Val you'll be a Beater, Mitch try a Chaser."

He opened the trunk, tossed Val a bat and took out a reddish ball, "So this is the Quaffle, Mitch as a Chaser playing against me try and keep the ball away from me and get it into any of the hoops behind Rose. Normally we'd be working together, but not today. Val see those two balls in the chains? You need to try and keep them away from Mitch and Al, but aim for Rose and I. I'm gonna let the balls go now…"

He is cut off by Mitch, "Wait! How do we get up in the air?" Val nods.

Rose instructs them, "Put your hand over your broom and say 'up'." The two do what they're told and the brooms rise to their hands. "Now straddle the brooms and kick off when James releases the balls."

All of the teens get ready. James releases the balls and they are up in the air. Albus soared a little above to search for the speck of gold. James reached the Quaffle and sped off to the goals, where Rose was hovering, Mitchell just seconds behind.

Valerie flew to the middle of the Pitch, where one of the Bludgers was floating and got it to follow her. She zoomed towards the action, then when the ball was about to hit her she dropped about three feet and pulled back up. Swinging the bat and rocketing the Bludger at James who was stunned and dropped the Quaffle. The girl smiled at this before shooting up after the other Bludger that was following Albus.

Her cousin however, dove down for the Quaffle, catching it and going to the hoops. He went for the right and left, both times blocked by Rose. They hovered in the center, then he went to the left and slightly down. She mirrored this and was not expecting him to pull up when he was behind her and score. The Keeper gaped and he just flashed a grin.

The mock game continued like that until Albus dove and circled around the opposite goals, pulling up quickly, brandishing the small Snitch. The match had lasted just under an hour.

They landed and James muttered, "What's Quidditch my arse, and on school brooms too! How did you guys do that?"

They both stared, wondering what he was going off on. "We did what you told us to."

"Well you two should really order those brooms, if that's what you're like now."

The Americans shrugged. "We'll see." Mitch said.

Rose, also a Prefect, cut in, "That was great, we should really get back. We have classes."

They all nod in agreement.

They walk back and the two girls lag behind. "Really get those brooms."

The American girl laughed, "Okay, jeez, you guys make a big fuss about this game!"

"Quidditch is the best sport in the world," the red-head said mock-offended, both roll their eyes.

"How did you get the fortune of meeting my moron cousins?"

"They're your cousins?"

Rose nods. "And I thought we had a lot of people. Well, Mitch and I sat next to James on the first night and Albus is a Prefect, I saw you there too."

"Yep, I inherited my mother's brains. I'll explain the whole family dynamic to you later, but most have graduated by now. All you need to know immediately is that Hugo and Lily are in your year, Hugo is my little brother, Lily is James and Albus' younger sister. Al and I are in the year above you, and James is in his last one, above us."

Val nods, "Makes sense. I couldn't do this alone."

Rose understands what she means by that, "Neither could I."

They had reached the tower by then and the boys were waiting. Albus spoke up, "We're going to the Kitchens, you coming?"

Both girls shook their heads and the group parted ways.

The girls clambered through the Portrait Hole.

"Ugh, I smell. That doesn't make sense all I did was fly around."

Rose laughed, "Just wait until you actually start training, I swear it's the only thing James takes seriously."

Val groaned, "On second thought I might not try out." She smiled to show she was joking.

They climbed up the stairs to the dormitories.

**A/N:** Okay hang in there, its going to pick up. I am not getting many, well practically any reviews, so I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I don't know what everyone likes either, so make my day and review, I really don't care what you write, just help me out. I don't like doing this blind.


	6. Quidditch Tryouts and Cousins

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I am wicked happy because now I have two reviews! Yay! Thank you so much **Alisha**, no I am not offended at all, that is what reviews are for, I can't get better if you don't tell me what I am doing wrong. I hope this chapter is better. Keep the reviews coming guys! I am sorry in advance for any wrongly spelt spells! The story actually has something interesting in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I don't even have copies of the book. I borrowed them from the library. J.K. Rowling owns anything you recognize, we should bow at her feet.

The rest of the week went well enough.

We only managed to set a few things on fire. We sat at the Slytherin table to talk to Dan, (with many glares and bewildered stares). Then we dragged him over to the Gryffindor to introduce him to the Potters, Weasleys, and Scorpius Malfoy. It went as well as anyone could expect it to, Dan was worried because of the stories he'd heard, but he found out that those stories were the exception. The only problem was the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. Mitch was unhelpful and talked to some first year, I was left to force conversation, not my strong suit. Slowly the atmosphere warmed up.

Dinner was notable, the "Welcome Back Prank" happened. Everyone's hair was turned red and gold, even the professors'. The ceilings dark blue turned sparkly, and that, plus red and gold glitter, rained down, shimmering. Then bright colored lasers flashed around the Hall. "Welcome back!-The Marauders III" was written out in the air and on everyone's plate. It was pretty and wicked cool.

After three long days we had Quidditch tryouts. Mitch and I borrowed brooms again.

The nerves were really getting to me, despite what our group had said to us after our mock game.

Mitch took one look at me and said, "Breathe Val."

I rolled my eyes. "I will when you do."

He just grinned.

The Seeker tryouts were held first. James had them race in heats. Then he took the fastest ten and set five off to look for the Snitch. Albus was in the second group, he caught the Snitch, faced off with his opponent and won again.

Then Keepers, James sent the Quaffle at them with flicks of his wand, Rose stopped the most.

Chasers went next and I wished Mitch luck. They were set up in teams of three and tried to score. Mitch kept advancing and faced off in the finals, getting the second spot.

Then there were the Beater tryouts and I had to psych myself out. Ten Bludgers were set loose and our goal was to knock our opponents off their brooms while trying to stay on.

I was the only girl going for a Beater, this helped and hurt me. Some of the guys were thinking I would be easy to knock off later, and some were trying to specifically to get me out.

I don't know how many I dodged, I got hit four times and got three of the eleven out. I was in the final three with two big looking guys.

I circled behind one and hit a decent Bludger to his side, catching him off guard.

The other one and I decided to keep going just for fun. He kept hitting the balls at me, I dodged. I wasn't expecting one to double back behind me and it hit me right off the back, making me slip just enough for the boy to hit another one at my shoulder, making me fall.

I, of course, was 15 feet up with nothing to hold onto.

Luckily, Albus managed to catch me before I hit the ground. I got grief about it from everyone except him, he just smiled at me. I thanked him and got my broom back.

"Okay thank you everyone for coming. The official team lists will be up in the common room by Sunday," James finished the session. He packed the trunks and we waited for him.

"Will you two please order brooms now?" He asked when he walked up. "Preferably one you can't fall off of, Val."

Everyone laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine, what do you recommend?"

"Nimbuses, they're really fast…" he went into a rambling speech that we didn't pay any attention to.

Rose said to me, "I'll get you an owl order form."

"Thanks," I nod, not really wanting to deal with owls after my first disastrous experience.

Sunday the Quidditch team was posted, both Mitch and I made the cut.

We ordered brooms, gloves, and a bat for me. They came on Wednesday, attracting the attention of all the Quidditch players in the Hall.

We talked to Dan, found out he was a half-blood, his mother being a Muggleborn witch.

It didn't matter to any of us, but the shock still took a minute to wear off and we moved onto lighter topics, me trying to set them up with girls (all of whom would love it), and them rolling their eyes at my attempts.

Mitch convinced Dan to tryout for Keeper on the Slytherin team.

Then we practiced, in an empty classroom the Headmistress had given us for that purpose. We started simple _Aquamenti, Petrifcus Totalus, Tantagerella, _to _Expecto Patronum_, making fair progress. We were all able to get silver mists with vague shapes, but no distinct forms, disappointing, but decent.

After that we worked on Potions, we had a competition to see who could do it the best. It was a medium- difficulty sleeping draught. Dan did best, Mitch a close second, and I let mine sit too long, turning it into a blue-grey color, pretty, but no good.

Then we saw the time, it was 12:30, we weren't too concerned about it. We'd all had stayed up later, but we had heard the curfew was wicked strict.

But I was a Prefect, and if need be we could use the being new card if we got caught.

I hugged Dan and the boys did a ridiculous handshake thing. We went down the hall in silence. We broke off at the Entrance and started towards Gryffindor Tower.

I remembered that I actually needed the school bag that I had forgotten in the classroom about halfway up the seven flights. I was more irritated than worried.

I went back, sending Mitch up. I reached the classroom no problem and got my bag, I turned back.

I was on the second floor when I heard a voice hiss, "So the third years are wandering around late at night. Don't you two know we have a curfew? What were you two naughty little kids doing sneaking about?"

The words were hardly threatening, but it was late and the ones being bullied sounded young. There was a tearing of cloth and that got me worried.

"Oh that's right protect her." There was a yelp, and I tiptoed to the hall and peered around the corner.

There were two older Slytherins, both with their wands out, a Hufflepuff dangling in the air by his ankle and a Ravenclaw eyeing the wand that lay four feet away from her.

"Don't even think about it," one of the Slytherins sneered.

_Protego_ I thought, just as one cast _Petrifcus Totalus_.

The spell rebounded against the wall and the Slytherins looked around.

I had seconds._ Libracorpus_ as soon as the boy hit the floor I sent another protection charm at him and aimed _Expelliramus_ at the Slytherins.

I was too slow and had my wand blown out of my hand. Then I was frozen in place.

I braced myself as the jeering started.

A/N: Haha I am evil. That's a nice little cliffy isn't it? Now see the pretty blue button that says review? **PRESS IT!**


	7. Slytherins and Boy's Dormitories

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Not much to say, but thanks again to Alisha, who reviewed, you make my day every time. I now have three reviews now! I am probably going to update on Fridays and Sundays. I realized that if I have more motivation to write if I go somewhere, I suggest it if anyone ever has writer's block. So that's about it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Really? Must I do this? It is rather obvious with my Boston accent that I am not J.K. Rowling, nor can I really compare to her.

Albus started running as soon as he heard the curses.

He had been patrolling when Mitch passed him in the corridor, the boy had mentioned that Val went back to get her bag, but didn't seem too worried. Still curses were not really fun, and were always a cause for concern.

Albus reached the hall where two Slytherins were hexing two third years and Valerie. He absorbed the scene, all three of the younger students were frozen in place, Val in a protective position in front of the third years. The Ravenclaw was closest to the wands on the floor.

Val's face flashed to the side for an instant.

Albus heard the Slytherins sneer, "Well little mudblood, you think you're good enough to play with the big kids? Let's show you you're place shall we? We can see how dirty that blood really is."

Albus tensed immediately, a slicing motion came from the Slytherin's wand and a small stream of blood formed on the girl's neck.

Val spoke, "I'd rather have my blood than live with whatever gunk floats in yours," her accent becoming more pronounced in her anger.

"Be quiet, you're hardly in a position to speak, nor do you deserve to." Another slash left blood on her arm.

Val's eyes glanced over to where Albus was. Then she said, "Like hell I don't! You think you are so high and mighty! Let me tell you, you have no more right or magic than I do. If anything I have earned it even more than just having some indistinct claim to it!"

Another slash, this time to her midsection, Albus stepped in before she got hurt more.

"Enervate!," he shouted, and casts a spell that throws one of the Slytherins against the wall.

Val took care of the other one with a surprisingly powerful punch from her tiny fist, and a err… _well aimed_ knee. She retrieved the wands, sending the Slytherins' up thirty feet.

She spat at the boy she took down, "Not bad for a little muggle fighting, a girl kicked your ass." Then she turned to the others, Albus couldn't help but notice that she looked like an avenging angel. The third years cringed back in the instant before she calmed.

"Are you two okay? Did they hurt you before?" They both shook their heads.

"Good, get back to your common rooms. And be more careful next time." They took off and she swayed slightly.

"Thanks, I don't know what would have happened…" She trailed off.

"Val are you okay? You should sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Actually your arm has a huge gash. Both your stomach and neck are sliced, and your face is all cut up. You need to get to the hospital wing."

She looked down. "No, if I go there Mitch and Dan won't let me out of their sight. It's not that bad, I'm good at healing, I can fix it." And she did, handing several gauzes to Albus and telling him to wrap her arm tight. She fixed the cuts on her stomach and neck.

Then exhaustion swept over her and she slumped against the wall murmuring, "No hospital."

Albus sighed, "Fine," talking more to himself than the girl.

He gathered her bag, making sure that he had both wands, then he scooped her unconscious body into his arms. Albus started toward the common room, slowing in front of the Hospital Wing, it wouldn't be his fault if the nurse saw them. But they got to the portrait hole without encountering anyone. Albus opened the passage and was trying to figure out how to get them both through when Mitchell appeared, taking in the scene.

"What happened?"

"Just a second, take her."

The fifth year did as he was told, taking the girl's slight body while Albus climbed through.

"Set her down on a couch for now." When she was settled the boys sat in chairs across from each other.

Albus recounted the events, Mitchell listened.

"So, we'll deal with her not wanting to go to the hospital later, let's get her upstairs." He picked her up and started to the girls' dorm.

"We can't go up there. Its charmed," Albus informed the boy who had not tried to enter the dorm yet.

Mitch was tired of the slow progress and burped in Val's ear.

Her nose scrunched up and she said, "Ew, you're gross." She slapped him on the chest with a light backhand, there was no force behind it.

"Go to bed Val."

"Fine." She headed up the stairs, hitting the wall once with a muffled "Ow!"

Mitch chuckled, "Works every time, and I don't have to deal with her yelling at me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Albus broke it, "Well goodnight."

Mitch says quietly, "Hey Al? Thanks, I don't know how much worse it would have been if you hadn't helped," he broke off.

The sixth year answered, "No problem."

I sighed, it was nice in that spot when you're between sleep and awake.

Then someone slammed a drawer.

_Ugh, Yay! Morning headache!_

I sat up, I was still in yesterday's clothes. I realized my clothes were torn and my hands were tinted red in splotches, blood. Then last night came back, slowly. "Good you're up," Lily said.

The shower turned off and Rebecca Wood came out. "Oh jeez, what happened to your face?"

Lily turned to look at me.

"Jee thanks Beck, you sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

She rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean."

I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom, knocking the doorframe with my shoulder.

When I get out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror I see several small cuts, nothing major, each was surrounded with faint bruises. It wasn't too bad, I could do a little make up and pass whatever I didn't cover as an accident. I finished getting dressed and went to do my hair.

That was when I realized I didn't have my wand with me, or my bag for that matter, which was what caused all that trouble last night anyway.

"Drat, I'll be back guys."

My roommates, having grown used to my constantly losing things in a short time, didn't respond.

My stuff wasn't in the common room so I headed up the boys' stairs.

I knock on the sixth year door. "Hey Al, do you have my bag and wand? I can't find them."

Scorpius answered, "I think he does, come in."

I push open the door, my stuff was sitting on the desk, I went over and grabbed them.

"Thanks." Scorpius shrugged.

Albus walks out of the bathroom then, wearing only a towel around his waist. _Damn, he has nice abs._

I blush, "Um, thanks." I say raising my bag.

"No problem, but Mitch caught up with us last night so fair warning."

I groan, "Drat."_ Well double drat. How do you carry on a conversation with a half- naked guy?_

Albus and Scorpius chuckle, "What did you two do last night?" This time Albus blushes too.

"N-Nothing." I stammer. "I'll see you later." I book it out of the room, seeing Al glare at his roommate before I leave. I make it out of the dorms without seeing any more partially naked guys.

At breakfast I get told off by Mitch, who drags Dan into it, so I get told off by him too.

"Yatti yatta ya, I should have gotten help. I should have gone to the hospital wing." Whatever, they know that healing charms are my specialty, they are just so overprotective.

I notice the two Slytherins walk in and I flick my wand.

The word "bully" appears in big, bright purple letters appear above them, one has jam thrown into his face. The other has a levitated glass of pumpkin juice dumped on his head.

Albus looks at me. I put on an "I'm innocent" face.

James sits down next to me. "First Quidditch practice today, starting at seven. We're playing night Quidditch."

_Seriously? Was this school trying to kill us?_

**A/N:** And that's a wrap. I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think of the switching POV's. Now if you're really nice review. Even if you're really mean review. C'mon, please guys? You know you want to.


	8. Night Quidditch and Gossip

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I just want to say Happy Father's Day to all the Dads out there. Thank you so much to all of the people who favorited and alerted this story. Thanks always to **Alisha**, who has brought my review count up to 4! So that's about it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Happy Birthday to me!

Happy Birthday to me!

Happy Birthday dear MEEEE!

Happy Birthday to me!

Make a wish!

I wish to own Harry Potter.

Haha! You might as well wish for a million dollars to just appear at your doorstep.

So there you have it, my crushed dreams. I do not own Harry Potter, I never have and never will. =(

"We're not trying to kill you, you just happen to end up in many life threatening situations."

This was my assurance when we went to the Quidditch Pitch that night. Rose and Becky told me that they had played night Quidditch sometimes, it was just a way of practicing.

Our team met with Lily, Hugo, Scorpius, Fred, Roxanne, and several other seventh years.

We took to the air just as the last of the sun was dropping from the sky, the nearly full moon cast enough light to see, bathing everything in black and white light. Everyone took their standard positions.

I dove down to meet a Bludger, keeping it in reach until James, who had the Quaffle reached the Keeper. I hit hard, neatly connecting with the Keeper's stomach, he gasped in a breath and recoiled, giving James enough time to shoot and score the first goal.

Scorpius caught the Quaffle and dodged a Bludger hit by Aiden, our other Beater, and threw it to Roxanne. Becky caught it on the arch, it slipped through her hands right to Mitch, who was hovering beneath her. Fred tried to hit a Bludger, but I came in from his side and tapped it just out of his reach.

The game went on like that, I got hit with one Bludger while trying to hit the other. Mitch got in a nice Quaffle by circling around the Keeper until he found an opening.

We were down 30 to 40, when both Al and Lily saw the Snitch. They dove practically straight down. Fred aimed a Bludger at Al, I did the same seconds after at Lily, they both dodged, but they lost sight of the Snitch.

And the game went on again.

Then as though all of a sudden, it got really dark.

I took out my wand, _Lumos. _I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and slid my wand into the base. The pale blue light circled around me.

"America, we're supposed to do this in the dark."

"Fine."

Then a flash of gold flew around me, Albus was close behind, and Lily was seconds after him. I extinguished my light and flew right in front of her. "Val!" I laughed and swung at a Bludger hitting Scorpius and it doubled back, getting Fred on its way.

Albus cried, "I got it." We won, 180-50.

"Val, twenty laps fast, you have two minutes. You used a light." James barked at me.

"That's six seconds a lap. Give me at least ten."

"You have five. No more arguing. Give me your wand."

I didn't want to get kicked off the team, so I did as I was told. I took off and finished my first ten in just over half the time. Then James decided that it wasn't difficult enough and curses were flying at me left and right.

I did the only logical thing, swore and started dodging. "What the hell!"

"Well America, A: You argued. B: You're new and C: You were stupid enough to give me your wand."

At that point I was really ticked off, so I kicked ass. I raced around the pitch the allotted number of times and dove down, still dodging spells, and jumped off my broom. I was nine feet up, I flipped and landed on my feet, with a second to spare. I glared at James, "Give me my wand back. NOW."

James replied offhandedly, "I don't really want to die right now so… I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

My mouth dropped open. Rose, being the smart girl she is, grabbed my bat before I could think about using it.

"Girls," Lily asked, "You want to go get something to drink from the kitchens?"

There was a chorus of "Sures" and "Okays". We grabbed our brooms and bags and headed off to the kitchens.

/././

"Who sent the yellow hex?" I asked. "Probably Al," Rose answered, "He specializes in defensive charms."

"That one was wicked close."

Roxanne asks, "What are you going to do to James when you get your wand back?"

"Who says I need the wand? James forgets that I don't need it to get back at him." I leave it at that and smile.

Lily asks, "Are we all going to Hogsmeade together?"

Rose smiles apologetically, "I'm going with Scorp, sorry, but we can meet up."

"I'm in if I don't have a date," Becky answered.

Roxanne says, "Sure, but we need to stop at Zonko's. Dad cut me and Fred off from supplies."

I ask, "What's Hogsmeade?"

"It's an all wizarding village. We can visit next Saturday. You should prepare yourself to be asked out. A lot."

I shrug, "I'm in with you guys."

Lily smiles, "Cool."

A small house elf asks, "Can Pinky get the misses anything?"

Roxanne answered, "Just some butterbeer if you have any."

"Pinky will be right back."

"Roxy, any luck with Eric yet?" Rose asks.

"No, he doesn't notice me I swear."

"Yes he does, believe me."

"No he doesn't. And he's Head Boy now, with that perfect little blonde. He won't pay me any mind now."

I ask, "Have you tried talking to him? The way his eyes follow you he would go tongue tied at just 'Hello'."

"No I try to avoid him. I don't want to make a fool of myself so I say 'Hi' and walk away."

"Do you think he thinks you don't like him?"

"Well I figured it was obvious and he was polite enough to pretend not to notice."

The three other girls looked exasperated.

Lily practically screamed, "What have we been trying to tell you for the last three years?"

At this time Pinky reappeared with the butterbeer and there were several "thank you"s from our group.

"I don't know, I thought you were trying to make me feel better." There were many eye rolls all around.

"Moving on. Lily did you do what I told you to about Lucas?"

"Yes Rose, I did what you told me to and nearly got grounded for the clothes alone."

"And?" She prompted, Becky answered, "He couldn't take his eyes off her. Neither could half the other guys in the store."

Lily shot back, "Guess where the other half's attention was?"

Rebecca blushed. "Who's got your eye?"

"You know who."

"Well I don't so spill," I pushed.

"Nick," she dropped her eyes when she answered.

"The Hufflepuff sixth year?" She nods.

"Why are you embarrassed? He's a good catch."

"I know that and so doesn't most of the female population in this school."

"Well he doesn't watch most of the female population of the school like he watches you."

Her brown eyes lit up, "Really?"

We all nod, we'd seen him at times, the look in his eyes.

Then they turned on me. "And who has the pleasure of being in your line of sight?"

"No clue. A: I don't know anyone here besides you guys and B: I highly doubt anyone in my line of sight has their crosshairs on me."

They all scoff, "You're supposed to be smart. You can't honestly tell us that you didn't feel all those eyes on you during the Sorting, anytime?"

"They were looking at the outliers, not at me."

"Say what you wish. Your preferences in a bloke?"

I list them figuring there's no harm. "Smart, but not obnoxious about it, funny, tallish, athletic, loyal, no one with hair lighter than mine, reassuring, someone who can keep his head."

They seem to think for a moment. "What about Andrew? He's a Ravenclaw sixth year. He's dirty blonde but other than that he fits your description."

"We can set you up for Hogsmeade."

"I'm not gonna blow you guys off for a date!"

"Well hopefully we'll all have dates by then so we can meet up and discuss them."

"I'll think about it."

"Translation: yes."

I laugh and ask the house elves for some honey, whipped cream, glue and glitter. The girls all look at me oddly, I grin.

**A/N:** That's about it. These chapters are fillers, a bit boring but completely necessary. Actually I have no clue what night Quidditch has to do with the plot but I will figure it out eventually. Ooh! Now guess what! I wrote a little poem for you guys! Here it is!

**Please Review**

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Please review._

_I will love you if you do. _

3


	9. Quidditch Practice and Slytherins

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Not much to say, but thanks again to Alisha, who reviewed, you make my day every time. I now have three reviews now! I am probably going to update on Fridays and Sundays. I realized that if I have more motivation to write if I go somewhere, I suggest it if anyone ever has writer's block. So that's about it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Really? Must I do this? It is rather obvious with my Boston accent that I am not J.K. Rowling, nor can I really compare to her.

Albus started running as soon as he heard the curses.

He had been patrolling when Mitch passed him in the corridor, the boy had mentioned that Val went back to get her bag, but didn't seem too worried. Still curses were always a cause for concern.

Albus reached the hall where two Slytherins were hexing two third years and Valerie. He absorbed the scene, all three of the younger students were frozen in place, Val in a protective position in front of the third years. The Ravenclaw was closest to the wands on the floor.

Val's face flashed to the side for an instant.

Albus heard the Slytherins sneer, "Well little mudblood, you think you're good enough to play with the big kids? Let's show you you're place shall we? We can see how dirty that blood really is."

Albus tensed immediately, a slicing motion came from the Slytherin's wand and a small stream of blood formed on the girl's neck.

Val spoke, "I'd rather have my blood than live with whatever gunk floats in yours," her accent becoming more pronounced in her anger.

"Be quiet, you're hardly in a position to speak, nor do you deserve to." Another slash left blood on her arm.

Val's eyes glanced over to where Albus was. Then she said, "Like hell I don't! You think you are so high and mighty! Let me tell you, you have no more right or magic than I do. If anything I have earned it even more than just having some indistinct claim to it!"

Another slash, this time to her midsection, Albus stepped in before she got hurt more.

"Enervate!," he shouted, and casts a spell that throws one of the Slytherins against the wall.

Val took care of the other one with a surprisingly powerful punch from her tiny fist, and a err… _well aimed_ knee. She retrieved the wands, sending the Slytherins' up thirty feet.

She spat at the boy she took down, "Not bad for a little muggle fighting, a girl kicked your ass." Then she turned to the others, Albus couldn't help but notice that she looked like an avenging angel. The third years cringed back in the instant before she calmed.

"Are you two okay? Did they hurt you before?" They both shook their heads.

"Good, get back to your common rooms. And be more careful next time." They took off and she swayed slightly.

"Thanks, I don't know what would have happened…" She trailed off.

"Val are you okay? You should sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Actually your arm has a huge gash. Both your stomach and neck are sliced, and your face is all cut up. You need to get to the hospital wing."

She looked down. "No, if I go there Mitch and Dan won't let me out of their sight. It's not that bad, I'm good at healing, I can fix it." And she did, handing several gauzes to Albus and telling him to wrap her arm tight. She fixed the cuts on her stomach and neck.

Then exhaustion swept over her and she slumped against the wall murmuring, "No hospital."

Albus sighed, "Fine," talking more to himself than the girl.

He gathered her bag, making sure that he had both wands, then he scooped her unconscious body into his arms. Albus started toward the common room, slowing in front of the Hospital Wing, it wouldn't be his fault if the nurse saw them. But they got to the portrait hole without encountering anyone. Albus opened the passage and was trying to figure out how to get them both through when Mitchell appeared, taking in the scene.

"What happened?"

"Just a second, take her."

The fifth year did as he was told, taking the girl's slight body while Albus climbed through.

"Set her down on a couch for now." When she was settled the boys sat in chairs across from each other.

Albus recounted the events, Mitchell listened.

"So, we'll deal with her not wanting to go to the hospital later, let's get her upstairs." He picked her up and started to the girls' dorm.

"We can't go up there. Its charmed," Albus informed the boy who had not tried to enter the dorm yet.

Mitch was tired of the slow progress and burped in Val's ear.

Her nose scrunched up and she said, "Ew, you're gross." She slapped him on the chest with a light backhand, there was no force behind it.

"Go to bed Val."

"Fine." She headed up the stairs, hitting the wall once with a muffled "Ow!"

Mitch chuckled, "Works every time, and I don't have to deal with her yelling at me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Albus broke it, "Well goodnight."

Mitch says quietly, "Hey Al? Thanks, I don't know how much worse it would have been if you hadn't helped," he broke off.

The sixth year answered, "No problem."

/././

I sighed, it was nice in that spot when you're between sleep and awake.

Then someone slammed a drawer.

_Ugh, Yay! Morning headache!_

I sat up, I was still in yesterday's clothes. I realized my clothes were torn and my hands were tinted red in splotches, blood. Then last night came back, slowly. "Good you're up," Lily said.

The shower turned off and Rebecca Wood came out. "Oh jeez, what happened to your face?"

Lily turned to look at me.

"Jee thanks Beck, you sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

She rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean."

I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom, knocking the doorframe with my shoulder.

When I get out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror I see several small cuts, nothing major, each was surrounded with faint bruises. It wasn't too bad, I could do a little make up and pass whatever I didn't cover as an accident. I finished getting dressed and went to do my hair.

That was when I realized I didn't have my wand with me, or my bag for that matter, which was what caused all that trouble last night anyway.

"Drat, I'll be back guys."

My roommates, having grown used to my constantly losing things in a short time, didn't respond.

My stuff wasn't in the common room so I headed up the boys' stairs.

I knock on the sixth year door. "Hey Al, do you have my bag and wand? I can't find them."

Scorpius answered, "I think he does, come in."

I push open the door, my stuff was sitting on the desk, I went over and grabbed them.

"Thanks." Scorpius shrugged.

Albus walks out of the bathroom then, wearing only a towel around his waist. _Damn, he has nice abs._

I blush, "Um, thanks." I say raising my bag.

"No problem, but Mitch caught up with us last night so fair warning."

I groan, "Drat."_ Well double drat. How do you carry on a conversation with a half- naked guy?_

Albus and Scorpius chuckle, "What did you two do last night?" This time Albus blushes too.

"N-Nothing." I stammer. "I'll see you later." I book it out of the room, seeing Al glare at his roommate before I leave. I make it out of the dorms without seeing any more partially naked guys.

/././

At breakfast I get told off by Mitch, who drags Dan into it, so I get told off by him too.

"Yatti yatta ya, I should have gotten help. I should have gone to the Hospital Wing." Whatever, they know that healing charms are my specialty, they are just so overprotective.

I notice the two Slytherins walk in and I flick my wand.

The word "bully" appears in big, bright purple letters appear above them, one has jam thrown into his face. The other has a levitated glass of pumpkin juice dumped on his head.

Albus looks at me. I put on an "I'm innocent" face.

James sits down next to me. "First Quidditch practice today, starting at seven. We're playing night Quidditch."

_Seriously? Was this school trying to kill us?_

**A/N:** And that's a wrap. I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think of the switching POV's. Now if you're really nice review. Even if you're really mean review. C'mon, please guys? You know you want to.


	10. Flirting

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in three weeks. *sheepish smile* My parents went to Alaska for two weeks and I swore myself off Fanfiction for that time. And as usual I am typing the chapter last minute. Thanks always to my reviewers. This times its **.**. Thank you! I have six reviews now, happy dance! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is done by J.K. Rowling. A moment of honor to her please. Okay enough of that! Everything else is the organized chaos that came out of my mind!

Lily and Becky drag me over to the Ravenclaw table, despite my protests. Roxanne and Rose are winking and sending thumbs up.

I roll my eyes, they insist that flirting will cheer me up, I'm sure chocolate would do the same thing with less effort on my part, but whatever makes them happy. They push me down next to a niceish looking boy, introduce us and run off, giggling.

_I am going to kill those girls if they don't get me first. Oh, he's talking._

"…upset that I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet. I saw you at the prefect meeting, but you were surrounded. You seem so sweet."

"Thank you, that's really nice."

Two boys join us. "Yeah Andrew, you're really nice."

Andrew huffs. "Val meet the morons I call friends. This one's Jeff, the other's Tim."

There is a round of "Hello." And a quick awkward silence, hardly noticeable, but still there.

Then Jeff asks, "So why are you even talking to this idiot darlin'? Any bloke would be happy to get one of your smiles."

I giggle and play the role of the flirty, giggly, little girl they expect. "My friends dragged me over here."

He winks at me, "Well I'm glad they did."

I giggle, _Pig_. It takes all my will not to dump my drink on him and walk away.

"Jeff lay off, she was talking to me."

"Key word in that sentence is _was_."

I laugh. "Well, I have a ton of homework to do, so I'll talk to you guys later."

"Wait, Val. Would you go out with me? Go to Hogsmeade with me? As a date?"

_Does he think I'm slow?_ "Well I don't really have anyone else to go with, so I suppose I could."

"Great." He hops up, squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek.

I turn and walk out, swinging my hips just a little bit more than normal. I hear, "Man, she is hot," behind me. I don't know whether to smile or be repulsed.

/././

I sit with Andrew and his friends for most of the week.

We had tried sitting at the Gryffindor table but it was uncomfortable, so it was easier to just sit at Ravenclaw. Sometimes the girls would join us, but it wasn't often.

More times than not, I'd hear the laughter of my friends and yearn to join in the joke. It was so somber at the Ravenclaw table, I just wished for the familiar pattern of joy that I had grown accustomed to.

**A/N:** I know I'm sorry it sucks and is short, please don't hate me. But I promise cookies to anyone who reviews. Ooh Cookies! Please? *Big Puppy Dog Eyes*


	11. Hogsmeade

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed: **ayomayonnaise, erin, **and **.**. You guys get your promised cookies, just go to this link: . Anyways thanks for your support. I know you guys want some action with Albus, but I had a slightly different direction on where I thought this was going, but I'll figure it out as I go. So anyways that's it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Just as I do not own the website mentioned above, I do not own anything you recognize. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own this plot though. I know that because it comes from the somewhat organized chaos that is my mind!

It's Saturday, the energy is high in the entire dormitory. We all have dates and are going to help each other get ready_. _

_I shouldn't have agreed to this._

I shower and get dressed in jeans and a light weight grey shirt that was tight on my wrists and hips. It had some folds of material at the top that rested three inches below my collarbone.

I sprawl on my bed while Becky and Lily get ready. I give them tips and suggest what could go with what.

Lily decides on a cream colored, knee-length dress. It plunges on the front and back. Over that she has a gold jacket that stopped at her ribs.

Becky chooses a jean skirt, a black tank top with lace and a short jean jacket.

Both have their hair up and heels. "I didn't know we were supposed to be so dressed up. Becky that'd work better if your hair was down."

She follows my advice, releasing a short bob of light brown hair. Both scrutinize my outfit.

"You are _not_ wearing that on your date."

"Yeah I am."

They look at each other, and turn back to me with their wands out. I sit up pretty quick at that. Lily lifts my wand from the nightstand.

"Aw crap. How 'bout this? You leave the outfit alone, and I'll let you attack my hair and you can choose what I wear on the next date?"

"We do your hair, makeup, shoes, possibly top. You get to keep the jeans and we still get to choose the next one."

"You guys are evil. I won't forget this." They smile at my agreement, which only happened because they are really scary.

My eyes dart to the door, Becky sees. "We can hex you faster than you can make it out of that door. Don't try it."

I pout. It isn't too bad, they are restrained only by my threats, which are kept up continually.

I end up with my hair straight and up, dramatic eyes and big red lips. My top was transfigured to black with a slightly lower cut. "If I break my ankle because of the heels, you're twice dead. Change them back."

"No"

"Don't break your ankle then."

I glare at them, it doesn't work. What makes this all worse is that none of us are really girly.

"Can I at least have my wand back?"

"Hold on." Lily waves her own wand in several complicated spirals, then hands me my wand.

"What was that?"

"A spell that will keep this in place for at least ten hours. So you can't sneak down to the prefects' bathroom and change." I scowl, they just smile and laugh.

We leave the dorm, stumbling slightly and smiling. There is a shocked silence when we enter the common room.

_Awkward._ It makes me feel self-conscious. We continue through to the entrance hall, where we are all supposed to meet our dates.

"I am so telling on you." Mitch says from beside me. I start, I hadn't realized when he joined our group.

"Go ahead, you have no proof." He takes out his phone, snaps a picture and runs off.

I roll my eyes at his antics. _I'm going to kill that boy someday._

By then we reach the Hall and start looking for the guys, who make it easy for us. They are standing together, talking. I hug Andrew, I can't help but smell a faint, sharp scent as he squeezes me against him. We say our goodbyes and promise to meet up.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks."

As we near the end of the path he asks me, "Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know. I haven't really had time to find out what there is. Let's just do what you normally do."

"Okay. How are your classes?" He takes my hand in his as I explain and complain about the adjustments and the crazy work loads. We talk more and I find out he plays Quidditch, also as a Beater. He explains to me, in depth, about the World Cup, and his favorite teams. He tells me that he wants to own a shop when he graduates, but he doesn't know what kind.

Then we reach Zonko's, a joke shop, and my eyes widen as we step inside. He laughs at my expression. The store itself is crazy, kids are everywhere, and there are moving products. At the same time it is a great sight, the familiar chaos is relaxing. We move through the store, I just follow Andrew, having no use for the jokes myself. He smiles constantly, and makes me laugh a lot. He checks out, buying some fireworks and a bag of dust. This makes no sense to me and we leave.

The next shop is Honeydukes, which is just as overwhelming as Zonko's. There are shelves upon shelves of candy.

_There can't possibly be this many types of candy._

Andrew leans over slightly, "What would you like?"

"I couldn't tell you."

He laughs again, "We'll start you on the basics then, chocolate frogs, sugar quills, licorice wands, and then some others."

He places the order, but when I reach for my purse he waves me away. "You're not paying for anything." He brushes off my protests.

_Well that's sweet._

We leave and I drag him into a bookstore, saying we could visit the Quidditch shop after. We walk in and the salesman walks up to us. "What can I do for you today?"

"What do you have that isn't textbooks?" "

Well that depends on what you're looking for. Muggle or wizard, fiction or nonfiction."

"Wizard fiction."

"Any preferences?"

"I'm open to anything, just nothing too cheesy. Whatever you recommend."

We walk to the back of the store, me half-dragging Andrew. "I have a few I think you'd like." Andrew's hand gets tighter. "Ah, here we go. These are romance novels, but humorous. I've tried them, not really my style but they're pretty good. They're an older level, but I bet you're up to the challenge. Now if you're looking for a wider selection, there's muggle fiction or wizard nonfiction, the two are remarkably similar. That's what I myself prefer."

Soon enough I have a pile of books in my arms. I set them on the counter and reach for my purse. Andrew just squeezes my hand tighter.

"Come back anytime, I'd love to see you again." Andrew throws his arm around to my shoulders, bringing us wicked close. When we are out the door I shake it off and confront him.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know what! The excessively tight hand, the glares!"

"He was totally flirting. It bugged me!"

"He was not flirting, he was helping! And the next time something bugs you don't take it out by squeezing my hand off!"

"I'm sorry. You're just so great. I was just jealous. I keep thinking that some bloke is going to just come and steal you away."

I soften, _he didn't mean to hurt anyone_.

We walk around some more and then reach a clothing shop. All of the girls' dates are outside, plus some others. "Hey they're all in there. We were going to head over to the Quidditch shop. How about we all meet up at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure just give us an hour and we'll meet you there."_ What the hell are the Three Broomsticks?_

I walk into the shop and they are all over by a clothing rack.

"Hey." I fill them in on the plan and we resume the previous conversation. They are all complaining about their parents. "I swear they are so overprotective. It's as if they were perfect angels at our age."

"Lily, I'm sure they're just worried about you. You're their youngest."

"Did your dad object to you dating? Or even walking around with a boy?"

"No, but I'm the middle child, there's a difference."

"Beck's right, your parents are trying to keep from aging by pushing you to stay a kid. It makes them feel young, they don't want you to grow up," I interject.

"Do you know how much my dad went berserk when he found out about Scorp and me? Or how much Teddy and Victorie went through? Face it Lils overprotectiveness is a family trait." Roxanne nods in agreement with Rose.

" I know it's just that they are so… suffocating. It's like I need to breath every once in a while."

Everyone choruses, " We know."

"So how's the date actually going? Anyone?" There are smiles, shrugs, and laughs all around.

"Why are we even in here?"

"Well the guys won't follow us in here, so we can gossip. And secondly, there is a Halloween ball. Chances are the next Hogsmeade this place is going to be packed so we're getting our dresses now." I nod. We move to the dresses, and start flipping through them. As we pick out our choices, we make suggestions and comments, breaking off of conversation for instants.

It's supposed to be formal. We all have a stack of dresses as we walk over to the changing rooms. Rose and Roxanne go first. We all agreed to try and stick to Halloween colors. It was difficult considering three out of the five of us were redheads, which cut off orange dresses for them.

Roxanne tries on four dresses before she finds the perfect one, the only problem was that it was white. With a swish of my wand the knee-length strapless turned dark purple. The entire dress is perfect for her, it shows off her long legs and arms. An extra piece of material around her waist accented her hips.

Rose finds her perfect dress on the first try. It was full length and black, shimmering. The straps hung off her shoulders and made her look just the right height.

Then Becky, Lily, and I take our turn.

Becky finds an orange dress, it has one shoulder, but it was too short. Lily is quick though, and lengthens it to just past Becky's knee.

Lily has to go through ten dresses until she finds the one we all think is perfect. It's knee length with a halter top. The black dresses's skirt had two layers, a filmy layer covering a silk bottom. A thick orange strap went across the middle.

I try on six dresses, none of them right. On the seventh I don't have much faith and I figure I'll have one shipped over from home. I put the dress on and walk out. "That's the one!" Roxanne yells excitedly. I roll my eyes. I glance in the mirror, it was full length and strapless. The top part was black and looked slightly armored. The skirt was a little poofed out, an orange silk like material.

I look at the tag, it was a Galleon and three Sickles, on clearance, cheap enough to justify buying.

We change all the dresses back to normal so the saleslady won't see and walk over to the shoes. This goes faster. Roxanne and Becky get silver heels and the rest of us get black ones.

We buy our stuff and leave for the Three Broomsticks. We get there a half hour late and are all careful to keep the dress boxes closed and out of sight of the boys, as a surprise.

"Merlin, what took you so long?"

"Stuff."

"Well that's specific."

"Yeah, I know."

Albus and Hugo walk over to the table carrying two trays full of butterbeer. We all talk for a while and eventually break off in pairs, heading back to the castle.

Andrew and I get to the stairs just past the Entrance Hall. Then he stops. "Well I had fun."

_Oh goodness it was going to be one of those conversations. I hope he doesn't try and kiss me._ "I did too, thank you for inviting me."

"No problem. Maybe we could do it again sometime. I really like you." He leans in.

_Crap._ I close my eyes and hope it's quick. His lips touch mine and it's obvious that he's eager for more,_ that's it._

I step back, Andrew falls forward a bit but catches himself.

I smile, "I'll see you later." I climb all the way up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories, on my bed are two bunches of flowers.

The first I pick up in are a mixture of purple and white carnations. Attached to the purple silk ribbon that holds them together is a card with three words, I'm sorry, Danny. I smile, I know I can't stay mad at any of my cousins for long, and the boys know me so well. It must be hard for Dan, still I'll let him sweat for a little while longer and then get him something extra special for his birthday.

The second bunch is daisies, really daises. On the white ribbon's card is, I hope you like them –Andrew. Well that's sweet.

I'm kind of creeped out that so many people know where my bed is.

**A/N:** Well that's it. Thanks for reading. Since bribery worked so well last time I'm going to try it again. If I get twenty reviews then I'll update early, like by Wednesday. I don't know if it's to early to barter, but I'll try it anyway.


	12. Just Blunte

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! I'm back! And no, I did not fall off the face of the Earth. I have been super busy with this project that I'm doing and summer plans. Not that I'm making excuses or anything.

And here's the thing, I first want to two fabulous reviewers, **GoldiLaux999-** I'll try to clear a few things up and I can try to stop the swearing, but I suggest you skip this chapter, I can't promise anything. And to **XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, **Andrew is just a necessary plot point, someone to buy me some time, he will be completely forgotten in a few chapters, just hang in there please.

Other than that I have something to say. I truly encourage constructive criticism in the reviews I get, but I emphasize _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_. I do not appreciate reviews that repeatedly target the same thing over and over again, especially about something that I have no reason to apologize for, my terminology is what I want, I'm proud of the way I speak, and I don't care what is incorrect. _**It's my story, my writing, I will write it and phrase it however I damn well please.**_ If you want to correct me on something I will not change and have no reason to than go ahead, I will rip you to shreds very publicly. If you can't take that then _**BACK THE HELL OFF.**_

Enjoy the chapter, its kinda long, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it off.

Reader discretion is advised for mild swearing and slightly older age topics, its pretty censored, but don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** Let me spell it out for you. I-space-A-M-space-N-O-T-space-J-K-space-R-O-W-L-I-N-G. If you need any more clarification you need help, serious help.

Andrew and I had been a couple for about a month when I decided I wanted to end it.

The whole deal included sitting together, walking to classes, studying and a bit of kissing.

While he was nice, I didn't like him all that much, there was no connection. I decided to do it before the first Quidditch Match. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw and I didn't want either of us to seem like we were sore that we lost.

The Thursday before the game, Andrew is walking me to the Tower, we are holding hands. He pulls me into an empty hallway, then we are kissing. He backs me into a wall, getting rougher than he ever has before. One of his hands is pulling in my hair, the other is making its way down along my waist. It stops mid-thigh and starts pushing up my cloaks. I pull back, he kisses my neck, and pulls my outer cloaks off. I never pay attention to the uniform and just wear Gryffindor colors, so I'm in a red skirt and black blouse. His hand pulls from my hair and goes to my chest, undoing my blouse's buttons. The other is pushing on my thigh again, working my skirt. I am even closer to the wall.

_That's it. I need to stop this._ I push my hands against his chest, trying to get him away. "Stop." He tries to keep going. "Andrew, stop." There is more force behind my voice.

He pulls back and asks, "Why?"

"Because I'm not that kind of girl. I have values."

"We've been together over a month. I really like you."

"Well I don't like you. I was gonna break up with you tomorrow. You're a really sweet boy…"

He cuts me off with a harsh voice, "So you've been leading me on for who knows how long. And then you want to try and start the whole 'I hope we can still be friends' shit. I can't believe this, and here I'd thought you'd be fun."

"Is that why you asked me out? Because you'd thought I'd be your sex toy? Well let me tell you something…"

"Shut up you bitch."

_That's where I draw the line._ "Don't you dare talk to me like that, just because I have an ounce of self-respect."

Andrew slaps me, hard, across the cheek, and raises his hand to strike again.

I hear feet rounding the corner, coming to the corridor. James Potter's voice yells out a spell I don't hear, Andrew is knocked against the opposite wall. He recovers quickly though and stands, wand ready.

I scramble in front of James, I don't want him getting hurt. Andrew does the weirdest thing, and blows dust into my face, it makes me feel even more dazed.

Another set of footsteps rounds the corner, Professor McGonagall asks, "What is going on here?"

We all stare at her. "Very well, Mr. Blunte, I will be with you later. Go back to your common room. You two follow me." We follow her commands. I cast a concealing charm in case a mark was already forming.

James and I walk to the Headmistress's office in silence. He is trying to catch my eye, I look at the stone floor. When we are seated James bursts, "He was…"

There is a loud crash that cuts James off, the two jump. McGonagall glares at us, "Stay here. I will be back."

She leaves, James turns to me. "Why did you do that? Don't lie, I saw your wand move."

"Just let me talk. I don't need to deal with any drama and you'll only make it worse."

"He hit you! I saw it. Why are you defending him? He should pay!" I look at the portraits of previous headmasters on the wall.

"They're asleep."

"I know he hit me. I'm not defending him, everything will be easier if I avoid saying anything. I have every intention of making him pay."

"He deserves to be punished. McGonagall can take him off the Quidditch team!"

"And what good would that do? It won't mean anything and what do you think will be said about Gryffindor if it does happen? Everyone would say that we made up a story because we'd thought we'd lose."

"Not if they see the evidence. I saw your face. It was already bruising, and he was going to hit again. Do you think that that should happen again? The team can take some hurt pride."

"Just let me talk."

"No."

McGonagall walks back in. "Valerie, what happened?"

"I was just fighting with my boyfriend. We got loud. James got worried and came to help. That was when you came."

"Professor!"

I stomp on James's foot, hard. "And Potter, your version." I glare at him, he glares back, but his voice is resigned, "I heard fighting. By the time I got there, Val was dazed and Blunte had his hand raised to strike. I don't know what else happened."

"Valerie did Mr. Blunte attack you in any way? It is forbidden for any student to strike another. If he did he will be severely punished. A boy hit any of my…"

"No Professor, there wasn't anything done I can't handle."

She seems to take this as a finish. "Very well. You two are dismissed." She waves us out.

As we leave I hear a muffled male voice, "Minerva, you know as well as I do that Potter is lying."

"About what though Severus? That's their story, and well there may be more they won't tell me."

"It's not the full truth, but its not all out lying. James knows well enough that even we look like we are sleeping someone hears everything."

"So what did they say while I wasn't here, Albus?"

_Crap, they heard everything._ "You knew they weren't sleeping?"

"They looked like they were."

"Thank you. Really, but what I do tell isn't your choice."

"So you're just going to hide this and let others get hurt. Why, because you're afraid that you'll look weak?"

"No! I just want to get over this without attracting a ton of attention to myself! I can get back at him without telling the whole world!"

"Well you're at least telling the Gryffindors. Blunte's not going to settle at just this. You're going to need help."

"And are you going to make me? How? I don't need protection and I don't want it."

"Well you're going to get it and if I need to make you tell them then I will."

When I climb into the common room I make a beeline for the dorm. James is faster, he catches my arm and drags me over to where our group is sitting on the couch, talking about some Quidditch match that was recently played. They nod and go back to their conversation. I sit down.

James cuts them off, "Val and Blunte broke it off."

"I didn't know you gossiped. Why?"

"We had different ideas."

"He hit her." He flicks his wand and my concealment charm comes off.

"Way to be dramatic." I roll my eyes at the gasps and hisses.

Mitch is swearing bloody murder. Dan, who comes to the common room a surprisingly many times for a Slytherin, is there, pacing, cursing.

"Its fine." Everyone is looking at me weird, like I can't take care of myself. _This is why I didn't want to tell anyone._

Lily and Becky move to sit next to me, Becky puts her hand on my face, where I suppose there was a mark. It doesn't hurt but it had that tender, numb feeling. I back away from the hand, into the couch. They think I flinched, their eyes harden.

_Andrew Blunte should run for his life, their anger is so focused, so raw_. It makes me feel safe.

Albus asks me, "Is this the first time he hurt you?"

"Intentionally, yes."

"But there were other times that were 'unintentional'?" There is steel in Dan's voice.

"Yes, but I don't think he meant it, that he didn't realize his own strength."

"Val, I swear, if you start freaking start covering for that freaking dickhead I can make this a damn hell of a lot worse."

_Ah Mitch, always so gentle._ "Don't you start freaking swearing at me. I know you can make this worse. But that is what I think."

"When did it start?"

"I don't know, maybe the first date. He got jealous. This was the first major time. It's not like I would have let it go on."

"You have the tendency not to recognize bad people staring you in the eyes."

_What is this, Val's Flaws one-oh-one?_ "Just because I give people a chance that means I can't recognize someone who would hurt me?"

"No you'd recognize them and then you let them hurt you even more."

"Whatever. I'm not incapable." I don't mean to snap at them, I mean I know they are trying to help, but my nerves are shot. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they chorus to me.

When I'm on the stairs I look back and see that they have gotten even closer together. _They know you're not a child, they're just trying to keep you safe._

_/././_

I wake up and take a shower, my standard morning routine because I was normally the first up.

I shrug into a bathrobe and look in the mirror, my face had gotten worse over night. I sigh, whatever magic couldn't cover makeup would. I walk over to my dresser and open the door. They fly closed.

I spin around and see clothes levitating in front of me. The plaid red and gold skirt of the Gryffindor uniform, a white tank top, and a Gryffindor tie. Lily and Becky stand behind it.

"Glad to know I can't even pick out my own clothes now."

"Group decision. Just so you know we voted against it."

"Great so my cousins vote on how I dress now. Well if you voted against it then it doesn't matter." I turn back around Becky grabs my shoulder and spins me.

"Actually, we have been ordered by the oh-so-commanding-one. We have to do this."

I huff, "I don't know why I deal with you people."

They both smile. "Because you love our awesomeness."

I roll my eyes. I snatch the clothes out of the air and jump onto my bed and close the curtains.

By the time we leave the dorm, we'd already fought about covering my face, I lost that too, there are a few bruises on my arm and some on my back showed. Some of them were from last night, but most were from Bludgers. That didn't matter though, and I tried to drape my cloak over my arm so that it covered as much as possible.

The worst is when we walk through the Common Room, everyone who didn't see the marks last night saw them fully now. Our group is by the Portrait Hole, waiting for us.

"You know as much as I really don't like you all now, thanks."

They either smile or roll their eyes at me. We walk to the Great Hall, our usual bubbly spirits and jokes and laughter is still there. We pause at the door for only and instant. I take a deep breath and before I can reconsider I walk in, well more like am pushed in.

_Are they going to let me do anything my way today?_

There is a shocked silence at my appearance . I walk like there isn't anything different today than there is any other day. I sit at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the eyes on my back. Dan moves over from the Slytherin table to sit on one side of me, Mitch is on my other. James and Albus settle on either side of my cousins, the rest of the group sit on the opposite side of the table.

Conversation starts again in the Hall.

Before we have even a second to relax Blunte walks in. I cast a spell that makes big purple letters spelling "Jackass" appear above his head. I murmur _Unam pluviam, _a spell that I'm really glad I found, it makes rain fall only on a single person with a bit of lightning. Then there are some other curses that would seriously inconvenience him, like stinging hexes, and jelly leg jinxes.

As expected he doesn't back down, but marches straight towards our table, curses and all. He is flanked by his two goons.

I stand up and the boys follow suit, standing rigid, wands clutched and fists clenched.

"You're really going to just try and slide under the radar with this? Make yourself seem like the victim?"

"As I see it I am the victim. And most likely not the only one."

"Hardly, you're not innocent."

"Whatever. You can point fingers at me and make a fool of yourself all you want. I'm done with this."

I turn to sit, he grabs my wrist and spins me back. I shake my arm but can't get him off.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please."

"Like hell you will." I raise my hand and slap him, quick, hard.

"You bitch!" His hand exchanges its grip on my wrist for one on my throat, getting a grip and cutting off my air supply.

He only has a grip for seven seconds tops. The three Ravenclaws stagger back from the hexes that the entire house sends.

My cousins both opt for a more classic approach and launch forward with two hard punches.

I give him a good knee in the gut or somewhere close to it, then I flick my wand, sending anything that isn't lethal/breakable at them.

_Screw non-lethal, I hope something nails him._

He flees the Hall with remnants of curses after him.

Dan moves to face me and asks questions that I answer without thought.

Two people take my hands, both are comforting but feel completely different. One is familiar, Mitch, it's the one I held after every fight with my parents, when days were really rough and I was stressed out.

The other is large and warm, mine fits perfectly in it, it feels good, like adrenaline and laughter and joy. The others make their way around the table and hug me.

They all handle me like I'm fragile, about to break any minute, maybe I am. But I can handle more.

James says, "Get ready for the school to be divided. We'll probably have the odds though."

Then the bell rings. I see what James means about division during the day. I was on the receiving end of many glares and insults. I even got a few hexes and people went out of their way to walk into me. The whole of Ravenclaw was against me, and at least half of Slytherin, surely a very few Hufflepuffs.

Still at dinner, Blunte walks in and he looks ten times worse off than me. He already has a black eye forming, there is dried blood on his nose, and his cheek is red from the number of he slaps had received throughout the day, many accompanied by a loud, satisfying _smack_. His shoulders sag and he walks alone.

I feel bad for him. I mean he may have been the cause of many people's pain, but I can't stand to be the cause of his. I can bounce back. Despite all of this it feels good to have friends backing me.

**A/N:** Well what did you guys think? Please click the little nice review button, its just begging you to. Plus I'll send cookies, yum cookies. Please, review.


	13. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Today I am technically starting High School! Yay! But don't yell at me if I don't update in a while, I'll do what I can. :) Thanks to **TheHalfBloodAuthor. **I'm going to probably do the tutoring thing, and I'm sorry about the uniforms, I didn't pay much attention to them during the movies. Thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted.

As for the person who apparently thinks I am an immature, arrogant prick, I have words for you.

Immature- emotionally undeveloped, juvenile, childish.

Like say going out of your way to irritate the person who wants to just not deal with you?

Arrogant-making claims or pretensions to superior importance or rights; overbearingly assuming; insolently proud.

Assuming that something was meant for you even though it doesn't bear your name. Even if it was meant for you, you can't just assume it.

Prick-I don't know what the hell it means but I'm sure you're one.

Don't go calling names you can't back up

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I wasn't J.K. Rowling, and that was like five minutes ago. Stop bugging me.

Albus was following Valerie. It technically wasn't stalking because the entire group had agreed that she shouldn't be alone. It was more like protection detail, only hidden, because the girl would kill the first person she got her hands on if she found out. That was why Albus was doing it, he was the most likely to get off easy.

He follows the witch as she leaves Gryffindor Tower with her bag. She has a cloak draped over her arm.

She walks out onto the grounds, heading for the lake. She walks nearly halfway around it and then sits on a low branch that comes from two entwined trees.

Valerie reaches into her bag and pulls out a small, flat, lime green rectangle. She fiddles with it and then unravels a white cord and puts it in her ears. She pulls a textbook, parchment, and a muggle pen out of the bag.

Albus settles down on the grass as Valerie starts her homework, hardly bothering to use the book. Every so often she subconsciously pulls her half-curls behind her ear.

After a good forty-five minutes, she looks up and stares at the lake for three minutes, the she looks around her, pausing for a second on Albus. She shrugs into her cloak, it only hangs loosely on her shoulders. Then she stands up, Albus scrambles backwards as she moves torwards him. He watches as Valerie dances to music that isn't there. Then too late for Albus to do anything, she is two feet away and she pulls the invisibility cloak off of him.

She smiles at the silk-like material in her hands and then looks up at Albus. "You know this could be considered really creepy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. How'd you know? When?"

"Well, sorta since we left the common room. I saw the door open, but no one came out. Then just now your cloak slipped and I saw your sneaker. And you're not exactly quiet."

"And you're not trying to kill me."

Valerie sighs, "No, you all have good intentions, even if I can take care of myself. I owe you guys, actually."

"No, we're happy to help."

She smiles, "Thanks. I feel kinda bad that you've wasted your time."

"It wasn't a waste. I thought over my essays. I keep trying to put them off, but we have the match tomorrow." Albus makes a face at the thought of homework.

"Well get your stuff and join me. I need someone else making noise anyways." She pulls the wire out of her ears and wraps it around the little box after flicking a switch.

Albus' curiousity gets the better of him, "What is that?"

"My ipod."

"What's it do?"

She looks up, slightly alarmed. Then she mutters, "Right wizard." Slightly louder she says, "It plays music, like on a radio, but its portable."

She unwinds the wire and turns the ipod back on. Then Valerie puts the earbud in Albus' ear, brushing his hair back a bit. She presses play and a man's voice sings into Albus's ear. His eyes go wide with awe and he grins down at the little metal box.

"Muggles are amazing. All the inventions they have, the little gizmos."

Valerie smiles at this. "You can't not have some of the things muggles have?"

"We have a T.V. and a phone at home. And things we need, but there are things that I have no clue existed. Like the box that Mitch used to send you a message."

Her eyebrows crease for an instant, then she reaches into a her bag and pulls out a shiny, palm-sized, black rectangle.

"Cell phones? They're like regular phones, but you can carry them around. And you can text, which is like…um…a Patronus, or owl. It's the muggle way of communicating. So you know about as much about the muggle world as a Muggleborn does the magic one?"

"A bit more or less depending on the person. My dad has muggle family, but my grandfather doesn't understand the purpose of a balloon. He loves muggles though."

"What's your family like? You all seem so close knit." She leans back against the tree and tucks in her knees.

Albus leans against the opposing tree. He says, "You've already met James and Lily, Hugo, Fred, Louis, Dominque, and Roxanne. Rose is my best friend. Molly and Lucy are really studious, I don't think I've ever seen them without books. Victorie is beautiful, and bright. She and Teddy just got married. Teddy's my godbrother. He's brilliant in Defense, and he's witty and funny. We all have pretty good relations with our parents. They're great, but that's not to say we don't have fights. My grandfather is fascinated with muggles. It's gotten him in trouble many times with Grandmum. She'd extremely maternal, but spoils us rotten. I don't know there's no way to explain it, we just grew up close and it stuck. What about your family?"

"Where to begin? Um…well I have six cousins, Mitch and Dan both have sisters, and there is another set. Sometimes we all act so much alike, same responses, qualities. But we couldn't be more different people. Our parents are great, we all have our differences though. Our grandfather is a bit old fashioned, beliefs he held onto from his early years. We all get along as long as we're not together for extended periods of time."

She smiles at the end of her sentence. "What was it like growing up, knowing that you were a wizard?"

"It was just life. We did normal things, but we just did them with magic. There's no way to describe it because I've never known anything different."

Albus and Valerie talk more, moving closer together on the natural bench. Eventually they both fall asleep.

/././

FIVE HOURS LATER:

I wake up, there's something hard resting on my head. I pull myself up straight, the hard thing turns out to be a head, it slides to my shoulder. An arm that is around me slips down to my elbow. The person who belongs to the head and arm is Albus.

_What time is it_? I flick out my phone, the little numbers read, _12:34._ _Seriously? Mitch is going to kill me. Just ignore him, he can't give you a curfew._

"Albus, Al? Wake up."

I shake his shoulder, he starts awake.

"What happened? Whe-." He breaks off, looking around.

"We fell asleep. Its like 12:30ish right now."

"Great."

"Yeah, I know. We have to get back."

"Yeah, hold on. We don't want to get caught." He pulls an old piece of parchment out of his robes and taps it with his wand. "I solemenlly swear I am up to no good." Ink spreads across the paper.

_Whoa, cool._

"Sweet."

Albus smiles. "Yeah, do you mind shining some light?"

"Sure, no problem. _Lumos."_

Little dots move around on the map, each with a name attached.

"Okay, the way is clear for now. But we should probably use the Cloak anyways."

He throws the Invisibility Cloak over us, we have to stand kind of close together because he's really tall. Or I'm really short, but either way. I hold my wand up so Albus can see the Map.

"What's the point of being Prefects if we can't break curfew?"

"I'd rather just not get caught."

"True. What's up with all of the stalking equipment?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The map that shows where everyone is. The cloak that hides you."

He smiles, he has a really nice smile. "Family relics. Passed down from generation to generation. My family has a knack for being trouble makers."

"Oh."

"Stalking equipment?"

"Well it fits."

He chuckles, then he suddenly grabs my waist and pulls me close. The caretaker walks by us, muttering to himself.

"Sorry, that was close."

"It's fine. Why'd you agree to follow me?"

"Um…We didn't think it be good for you to be alone. Your cousins you'd kill on the spot. The girls are really better at emotional stuff, so they couldn't be at odds with you. Why do you not like me with you, because I'm sure…"

"No, you're fine. Ugh, I mean you're not suffocating like the girls would be and there's less awkwardness than there would be with any of the boys. You're nice to talk to. I was just wondering." I slow down my babbling, "I can't believe you guys think I need a baby sitter though."

"Its just that you probably have at least half the school who sort of hate you. Can you begrudge us our worry?"

"No, its actually really nice what you guys are doing."

"That's what friends are for. They dig you out of whatever stupid hole you somehow got yourself into."

I laugh, "Thanks."

We are at the Gryffindor Portrait Hole. "_Versatserum._ No problem. Besides, this is much better than listening to James ramble about Quidditch."

"Oh so I rank next to James now?"

"Well…"

"You know if you don't want to listen to me ramble we can always find a new Seeker."

We turn to see the entire Quiddtich team, and some others sitting in the darkened Common Room.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"And you weren't supposed to be out past curfew."

"Are you my mother now?"

"What's it matter to you how late we're out."

James answers me. "Well for one there's Quidditch tomorrow. Secondly, he had the Map so we had no idea where you were. And third most of the school wants you dead."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Whatever! Why did the whole team stay up if there's Quidditch tomorrow?"

"Well they all kind of wanted to see if Al was still alive."

"Oh that's great! Did you make bets on where I stashed the body too?" They all say, "no", but everyone looks down except for Lily, Becky, and Rose.

Albus acts as the peacemaker, "We're both still alive and well. Let's not fight before the game, okay?"

I apologize, "And thanks everyone, but stop worrying. Goodnight."

As I walk up the stairs I hear, "I think we're setting her more on edge."

"We are. I've seen it before, she doesn't like to be the center of attention and she starts freaking out when she is."

"I'm still worried."

"Yeah, but we either need to stop or be less obvious. Stop fussing, give her something to distract her and she'll be back to normal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If she needed help she'd ask."

"You sure?"

"About the last part? No."

/././

"Alright everyone. We've trained long and hard for this match. There is no reason for us to lose. We have speed, agility, strength, brains, and in my case looks, over the other team. I for one would be ashamed if we lost to Ravenclaw. We should either win or die trying! Let's go get 'em."

All of the Gryffindors high five and shout and make lots of noise. There are smiles on their faces as they mount their brooms and fly out.

"And coming out is the Gryffindor team!"

They fly a lap and take their positions.

"And their off! James Potter is in control of the Quaffle. He's speeding torwards the goals. Ooh, nasty Bludger by Timothy Lewis. Potter drops the Quaffle, right to Jeff Fore. Fore doesn't see Mitchell come right behind him, he snatches it back. A nice about-face, and a very good pass to Rebecca Wood. Andrew Blunte sends a Bludger right at Wood, nice deflection by Aiden Knight. Wood gets the shot! 10-nil Gryffindor! Jessica Goyle has the Quaffle, and she is stunned by a Bludger from Valerie. James Potter catches the Quaffle, and he tosses it straight up to Mitchell. And he's hit by a Bludger from Lewis. He rolls, he still holds the Quaffle! He tosses to Wood, it's intercepted by Vanessa Joy. She dodges two Bludgers from the Gryffindor Beaters. She throws, Rose Weasley stretches, her fingers touch. Its not enough. It's a tie, 10-10. Wood is in possession of the Quaffle, she tosses off to Potter. He dodges a Bludger. He throws and the Keeper is knocked off balance by a Bludger to the broom from Knight. Score 20-10 Gyrffindor! The Seekers have spotted the Snitch! Both are diving. Katrina Chang is tapped by a Bludger from Knight. She spins and cannot control the broom in time. Blunte hits a steady Bludger at Albus Potter, Valerie streches to get there, and ouch takes the force to her back. Potter reaches and he's got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! 170- 10! Why's that Bludger still going?"

The cheering is interrupted as everyone looks to see a Bludger connect, hard, with Valerie's skull.

She spirals downward. The Gryffindors rush to catch her. Mitch and Albus manage to reach her, but only manage to slow the decent. She crashes and her limp body is held in the air by the floating boys.

She regains concousness, faintly.

Everyone runs onto the pitch.

The Nurse insists that Valerie be brought to the hospital wing.

She has enough strength to protest, and tries walking, dragging the boys who still are supporting her, with her.

"I want to make sure you don't have a concussion. Then you'll be free to go."

"Fine."

The people walking back to the castle don't see Dan pick up Valerie's forgotten bat and hit a Bludger at the boy still in the sky.

It connects with his leg, and he drops. His teammates rush to him.

Dan jogs to catch up with his cousins.

/././

"I'm fine!" Valerie agrues with the matron and her assistants for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You blacked out!"

"Well that seems to happen a lot lately! I'm fine now."

"I don't know how much damage the Bludger caused."

"Apparently not that much. Please Madame Pomfrey? We've just won a Quidditch match, we want to celebrate. I'll come straight here if anything feels off."

"Fine, but immediately if anything at all happens."

Valerie smiles and hops off the bed.

Then the doors burst open and four boys from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team rush in carrying Andrew Blunte.

The cousins walk to the door.

"Wimp." Dan mutters. The other two look at him. "You walked here under your own power, while fighting, after two Bludgers and a crash landing. He has to be carried here after one Bludger and those morons can't even think enough to do a levitating charm."

Valerie smiles, "Thanks."

"Believe me it was my pleasure. Now what are we going to do to celebrate?"

Lily and Roxanne walk out from behind a suit of armour. "Actually, it's Gryffindor tradition to party like crazy."

"Yeah and seeing as you two are on the team the fun can't start without you."

"Sweet."

"Do we have to?"

"Yep."

/././

I can't believe I'm here.

There is pounding music. I still have Gryffindor war paint all over my face, I'm in my scarlet robes, and I smell.

The party is well under way. It seems like most of the school is jammed into the common room.

Lily and Roxanne peel away to find their boyfriends. Mitch and Dan are sucked into a crowd of giggling girls.

I edge around the room, but sure enough, James Potter's tall form appears in front of me.

He leans down and says into my ear, "When I said 'or die trying' earlier today I meant it as a figure of speech."

I roll my eyes. "Really? I figured you'd said it so you could get rid of us without actually murdering us."

"Yeah, it's a shame it didn't work. You've got to be more careful, okay?"

"But that would take all the fun out of my life."

"Wow, you really need a hobby. Now relax and enjoy yourself." He shoves a cup into my hand and pushes my shoulder, sending me stumbling into the crowd.

A warm hand stops me before I can cause harm to myself or to others.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see Albus standing above me, I nod.

"Maybe you should lay off the drinks." He tries to take the cup from me.

"Oh no. James handed that to me and then just pushed me. I haven't even had the chance to get drunk yet."

"Do you think that's wise? Or even just this early?"

"You know I think it might be."

"Firewhiskey's strong. You might want to start slow or you'll have a nasty hangover."

"Speaking from experience eh Potter? And are you my mother now?"

"Suit yourself. Don't say you weren't warned."

"Whatever I'm going to have a headache tomorrow anyways, might as well make it worth it." I look down at the alcohol in my hand and then swing it all back. It burns my throat on the way down, and its all I can do not to spit it back out.

I see Albus' smug face as he looks curiously at my expression. "Still want to get drunk?"

"Shut up. You're not nice."

"Do you make a point of not listening to anyone?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just you."

He laughs and hands me a butterbeer. "Here try this. The better stuff comes out later when all the others leave anyway."

"Cool I probably won't last that long."

"Yeah, that's understandable, but no one will let you live it down."

"Ugh, you're all so pushy."

I take a sip of my drink and move my shoulders to the music. I recognize the song from a muggle station.

Albus asks, "Do you want to dance?"

I shrug, the people in the Common Room don't seem to be dancing any differently than I would at home.

I start rocking and shaking my body, I'm sure I look ridiculous, but I really don't care. This is how I learned to dance.

Albus starts dancing in a similar fashion, except without as much rocking to the hips.

"You know I always feel self-concious when I do this."

"Yeah me too, but I figure that if someone was going to be rude about it than screw them."

"Wow."

"Not really."

"Huh. What was it like to go to high school?"

"Its not much different from here. But people weren't this close to each other. There were no houses and the groups were more defined and less loyal. And then there was the whole minus magic thing, which made things a heck of a lot less interesting. Why are you so interested in muggles?"

"Its not so much muggles, I guess, but their point of view. I like to know how other people see things. Is it bothering you. 'Cause I can stop it."

"No it's fine. I was just wondering."

"Well first off a ask you specifically a lot because I've never gotten the American perspective before and you're so honest. Not so much frank but you give full answers, as much as you can give and then some. But you do realize you can get hurt from that right?"

I nod, his words aren't harsh or threatening, just a warning. I look up into his eyes, shocking green filled with concern, watching me, not focusing on anything else as though he was bored.

"If I get hurt, I get hurt. I'm not going to sit and watch a chance go by because of what I didn't put out. I think that there are fewer bad people in the world than good."

Albus just looks at me, but I can't read him, he looks shocked, but curious. There is some sort of connection between the two of us, held as we looked at each other.

Then a couple of third years knock into me, I stumble, my gaze drops and the connection is broken.

Albus places a firm hand around my arm, steadying me. "Honestly, how is it that you manage to stay on a broom?"

"Magic. Thanks."

He smiles at me, "Clearly quite a bit of it."

"Hey, not all of us were born with supreme skills in balance."

He rolls his eyes, there is a commotion to the left, we look over and there are Fred, Roxanne, and James. They are standing in a triangle, their wands are pointed to the ceiling.

"And its starting again. Well lets go get some good seats."

"What's starting?" I ask unable to take my eyes off of the three.

"Prank war." He slides his hand down my arm, into my hand, and then pulls me over to the other side of the room.

"What's so big about it? Its harmless, right?" We sit on an over-cushioned couch next to Rose and Scorpius.

Albus asks, "How far into it are they?"

Scorpius answers, "Haven't even finished the bond yet."

Albus nods and then turns torward me, "They have one every year, and it gets bigger everytime. What they're doing right now is forming bonds, rules and scoretrackers. The rules are pretty basic, nothing harmful, they get points on the pranks they play. One to five for an individual, depending on how emotional they get. Two points for every person in a group they trick. Five apiece for Prefects and Professors. And thirty points if they manage to get one on an opponent. The most possible amount of points will be given. They have to serve every detention they are given, unless they can get out of it, and two points are taken away every time. The person with the most points by the end of the competition wins. And of course since this is their last year they're going to go all out."

"Meaning they're going to make our lives hell."

"Yeah, but it only lasts two weeks, so it ends on…Halloween. Great"

Every person in the room is looking at the trio, attracted by the amount of magic surrounding them. Each seems to be holding a glowing ball in front of them, Fred's is bright red, almost orange, Roxanne's is a shining white, and James is a deep, warm gold.

A shimmering circle is around them, an indistinct color, it sparkles and glitters, reflecting light. Minutes pass as the orbs grow a bit, then they suddenly shoot together, forming a giant one that dances with light and color.

The competitiors' eyes follow the visible power as it shoots back apart and into them. Their eyes glow with excitement and magic.

Albus murmurs to me, not wanting to break the enchantment that holds us all, "Now they'll cast the first pranks. They'll be hexes or jinxes on their opponents. Fred's will appear almost instantly, Roxanne's will take a few days to show up, and James' will be somewhere in between." As he finishes spells come out of all of their wands, still in sync.

Then the light dims, Roxanne and James are twisted upside-down and are hoisted into the air. They bobble up and down, circling and spinning wildly, they're dropped none to gently on the floor.

Despite that they both rise with knowing smirks on their lips. The sparking magic that had surrounded them had fizzled out, all but the light in their eyes.

Everyone drifts back to their own conversations. James joins us, as do Mitch and Dan.

"I'm gonna win this one, hands down."

"How's your opening?"

"Really good and I have big plans for my finale."

"Well keep it a secret. You know the deal, nothing dangerous, don't make it obvious, and don't irritate us too much. We'll cover for you as best we can."

Scorpius says, "You guys are such cheats."

"No, I just bend the rules. I go bug some other Prefects and they stop as many detentions as possible. You cool with that, Val?"

"Yeah, we'll see. Go bug some Slytherins or something."

"Hey!"

"Uh, sorry."

There is an outburst and suddenly feathers are flying all over the Common Room. Two chickens replace where the twins were just standing. The one that must have been Roxanne clucks angrily, but James just stands and chuckles.

Rose mutters, "She'll get you good and you know it."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't really care right now."

James flicks his wand and the chickens start dancing, well sort of. Their legs are moving very fast in a way that could only be called dancing.

Everyone laughs and the chickens morph back into their human forms. Both look murderous.

James curses and takes off, the twins chasing after him.

Rose rolls her eyes, "Yeah he's gonna win hands down."

We all laugh.

**A/N:** I am totally milking the whole Andrew thing for all its worth, but I swear I am done. Here's to lucky Chapter Thirteen! Now puh-leez review with chocolate ice cream that has whipped cream and a cherry on top.


	14. Halloween

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I am really sorry and I know that there is no excuse for not updating in over a month, but I was under a lot of stress with school and it seems fitting to update now. I want to thank **halfbloodauthor**, who reviewed, I am always grateful when you comment and I'll try to work on what you say. Yay! Twenty Reviews! And thank you to all who favorited and alerted. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All I ask for is a little common sense people. Clearly I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't think I will ever be so just read and review.

I sigh and flop down in a seat. Rose sits across from me.

Dan asks, "What's wrong?"

Rose smiles, "She has to choose between two evils."

"What are the evils?"

"I could stay in the library and be harassed by little kids, or I could head up to the dorms and have the girls freak out at me."

"Harassed by little kids?"

"They keep asking me out."

"Because no one under fifth year is allowed to attend unless they're on a Quidditch team or have a date."

"Then why isn't everyone else being attacked?"

"Because they all have dates."

"Al? Hugo?"

"Hugo's going with, Anna, that Hufflepuff third year?"

"Oh, she's so sweet, I've talked to her in the library."

"And Al made up some date."

"Smart."

"Yeah." She chuckles.

"Stop laughing at me. Its not funny."

"No, but your reactions are. That poor second year."

"He was getting on my nerves!"

"Going to the dorms can't be that bad." Rose and I crack up at Dan's ignorance.

"You've never lived with teenage girls, have you?"

"Nope."

"Well we get excited about things like this. Some just happen to be more sensible than others. Which is why Val and I were in the library and are now on food duty?"

Some of the boys just look confused, others snicker.

Rose looks at the clock, it reads 5:30, she sighs, "Time to go."

We stuff desserts and rolls into our bags and pick up as many goblets of pumpkin juice as we dare.

We rise, or try to. Neither of us can pull up. We growl, her at James but I suspected Fred.

As Prefects we had played victims to many of the pranks during the war. I had received one even from James as revenge for the honey shampoo. He turned my hair, eyes, and lips a bright shade of green. I had nothing to hold back for so I shrieked and screamed and cast the same spell on him in pink.

But in my opinion, the best prank was Roxanne's opening. She filled treacle tarts with a love potion that had James and Fred confessing their eternal love for professors McGonagall and Slughorn. It was rather obvious too.

Rose and I waste no time in undoing the sticking charm, casting one on each boy in return. As we leave its apparent we weren't the only ones to fall victim to the charm.

Rose asks, "What should I do for my hair? I know I want to leave it down but…"

Rose had long hair, which was stunning but very poofy, often because she didn't bother to try and manage it.

"Brush it out so it gets wavy and smooth, then pull some Sleekeazy's through it, or some hair gel, it will hold for the night. You could probably add a decoration to it if you wanted."

She nods, "Okay, thanks. Are you guys gonna need help?"

"Don't know. We shouldn't, but we'll come and get you if we do."

"Kay. Roxanne and I will probably join you guys later anyways."

"All set then, I'll see you later."

We break off of the corridor into our respective dorms. The girls have transfigured a desk into a vanity in the main room, in the front of it was sitting every beauty product the three of us owned. Lily perched on a chair in front of the mirror and Becky was behind her, doing Lily's hair. Both had those avocado mask things on their faces.

Becky calls out, "Val I need you to put your hands in Lily's hair and hold it in place."

I do as I'm told and Becky pulls back, grabbing another section and twirling it in place, holding it with a hair pin. She works Lily's hair, occasionally giving me directions, until twenty minutes later its all pinned elegantly to Lily's head, decorated with small black pearls.

"Val, do you mind casting a freezing charm? I just want to spray it down just in case."

"No problem." I cast the spell, one we were all grateful to have learned and Becky sends Lily to wash off her face.

Becky sits down and gets to work straightening her hair, which has now grown past her chin. When she finishes I grab a section of it from the front, twist it to the back and hold it in place with a small orange flower pinned to her head.

When she's done, I pull my hair back to a simple bun and leave a few strands hanging. I get to work curling them.

I hear someone calling me, "Val, Val, Valerie! Get your ass down here this instant." I let the calling continue and look at the clock, 6:26, I was wondering when they'd figure it out.

Lily sticks her head out of the bathroom, where she's doing her makeup, "You know someone's shouting for you right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm busy, they can wait."

The yelling continues for two more minutes, enough time for me to finish my hair and freeze it into place.

I yank it open the door in time to hear a thump and alarm. _Well, it looks like the stairs still work._ I laugh and skip halfway down the staircase until I see Mitch about to step again.

"What?" I whine, I kinda want to mess with him a bit.

"Dan and I don't have dress robes."

"Your just now realizing this?" The boys' mothers knew this would happen, so I packed the robes when we first came.

"Yeah. What should we do?"

I summon the robes. "What would you do without me?"

"I don't know. Wear normal clothes?"

I roll my eyes, I send Dan's robes flying to him and throw Mitch's in his face.

He catches this as they fall. "And comb your hair too, it's a mess."

As I spin back the great idiot decides to be dramatic. "Oh Val, thank you so much. I shall be eternally grateful." He spreads his arm and drops to one knee, on the stairs. Before I can shout, I'm on my butt, sliding down the now non-existent stairs. I crash into Mitch and we go skidding into the back of a couch.

"Hey, I like your hair."

I start screaming words that are not very nice, getting creative with my swears, wishing very sincerely I had something harder than my hand to swat at him with. I am really glad I'm still in my school robes and that I put that charm on my hair.

I hop up and dash up the stairs in case Mitch tries to repeat the incident, he does, it doesn't work. I burst into my dorm and everyone looks at me like I'm insane, which granted I'm sure it does, but they could at least be polite enough to hide it.

Roxanne asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

She shrugs, lies back down on the spare bed, and resumes talking about the ball.

"And stay away from the pumpkin pastries, they'll be stuffed with jokes from Dad's shop. It's only them though, I think."

As she talks, she starts to braid her hair back on both sides.

I work on my makeup in front of the vanity with Rose and Becky. Mine is simple, mascara, sparkly lip gloss, and some little bit of glitter dust. When I'm done I tap each of my nails with my wand, painting the tips black.

I check the time again, 7:13. I announce this to everyone.

I look over to Roxanne, who's tapping her wand against her hand, making sparks fly out the end.

"What's the point count?"

"I can't say."

"Oh."

"No, really, I don't even know myself."

"Jeez. That takes away the fun."

"Yeah."

Lily walks out of the bathroom, the first of us to be ready, sort of. She taps her nails, painting them bright orange. She sticks her wand into a band around her leg, slides into her heels, and spins slowly, graceful.

Rose dashes into the bathroom with her dress before anyone can stop her.

Roxanne yells and curses at her, before standing up on the bed and yanking the curtains shut. All you can hear is Rose's laughter.

Both finish at the same time, Rose looking completely put together and Roxanne tripping off the bed, "Can someone pin my hair?" We all wince at the sudden change in volume, but Lily moves to help her cousin anyway.

The clock reads 7:38,_ well time to get my dress on._ I kneel beside my bed and drag the dress box out from under it.

"You haven't taken it out the box in all this time, its just been sitting there?"

"Yeah. Where else would it be?"

The door clicks shut and I groan. "Seriously, Becky? Seriously?"

"You snooze, you lose!"

I dig around my bag and pull out my camera out from the bottom.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Its one picture."

Becky comes out and she reminds me of those dances from younger years.

I dash in, 7:45 we have fifteen minutes. _How with two and a half hours to get ready am I still rushing around?_ I slide my feet into my shoes and tie my wand around my calf with some ribbon. I reach behind my head and pull the hook and eye into place.

I walk out, Roxanne flags down third year to take the picture.

As we line up Rose asks, "You'll develop copies right?"

"Yeah."

The flash goes off and we stumble down the stairs, us fifth years behind, arms linked.

Rose glides to Scorpius and kisses him passionately but modestly.

Lily happily skips towards Lucas, he kisses her on the cheek.

Roxanne and Becky would meet their dates in the Entrance Hall. I'm going to walk down with them.

Or I'm supposed to, James is dragging me to the Portrait Hole. "Your cousins want to see you."

He shoves me none to gently out the opening. "You could have just told me!"

The corridor is empty. "Is this a joke?" I start off to the Entrance Hall, hands grab my arms and yank me back. I spin, fists ready, and see the boys, dressed up in their wizards finest. I throw my arms around them and they grin.

"Milady." They bow, I roll my eyes. "Would you be kind enough to allow us to escort you to the ball?"

"Don't you two have dates?"

"Already walked them down."

"Well then yes, I'd be delighted to have your accompaniment. And may I say you two gentlemen look dashingly handsome this evening."

"You may. And I must tell you that you look simply stunning miss."

"Indeed you look ravishing this night dear."

I double over in laughter. "Okay. You two have gotten in my books,"

"Yep. But you look great, Val."

"Thanks. Now what time is it?"

"8:02."

"We're late. C'mon boys." I grab their hands and tow them behind me.

No one is in the Entrance Hall when we get there. "Alright, lets show 'em what we're made of."

"Hell yeah!"

I take a deep breath and loop my arms through theirs, taking the hands attached to the arms. As we step forward the grand doors open to reveal all of our peers. With their eyes on us our shoulders straighten, easy smiles slide onto our faces.

_Some things don't change do they?_ I step purposely, my heels clicking and hips swaying. The boys swagger as they walk. We reach the bottom of the steps and everyone stops gawking.

"I don't care if you two have dates. I want a dance with each of you tonight." The music is classic, but I'd heard they'd throw in some more upbeat ones.

"Later," is my only reply as they each go to their dates.

I move out of the way of the dances, to the tables. I don't make it far before Aiden stops me.

My fellow Beater, only a second year, was already half a foot taller than me. He offers his hand, "May I have this dance?"

I smile, "You may." I take his hand and we dance, after only a minute we are interrupted by a sweet- tempered Slytherin, who asks to cut in. And I dance at least three hours straight. Going from one partner to the next, avoiding the nasty ones and the ones who had dates but ask anyway. Often the dance was cut short.

When they finally played some faster music I sigh in relief. I wave to the girls, all happily settled in the arms of their boyfriends.

Then I snitch a goblet of butterbeer and slip out the door.

I walk across the grounds about 300 feet, still enough light from the Hall and some from the moon. It's full, _how fitting_.

Then I kick off my shoes and use a wandless levitating spell to land my goblet on a branch. I prepare myself, find a good hold and climb the tree.

I sit and watch the lake for a good half hour before a figure walks out of the Great Hall. The light is behind him, so I can't see his face.

He paces for a few moments, walking around the small clearing, then he moves more purposely, looking for something. As he walks I see his face, Albus.

After five minutes, Albus comes upon my shoes, lying on the ground beneath my tree.

He looks around and then up.

I smile down at him, then I pull myself forward and let myself drop. I land on my toes, bouncing a bit. The rush of air felt so good.

"What's up?"

"I didn't see you inside, I thought maybe you came out here for a break."

"Yeah, I just wanted to breath for a minute."

"So you climbed a tree?"

"With the intent of jumping off."

"You're a different girl alright. But anyway I came out here to ask you something." He trails off, nervousness in his bright green eyes.

"What is it?"

"Could I have this dance?" He holds out his hand, an invitation.

"Yes." I take his hand and step closer to him. The music starts again, perfectly on cue.

We dance, stepping lightly on the grass.

It's under the moonlight that I realize how handsome Albus is. Tall and a muscular lean, fine aristocratic cheekbones and a high forehead. His dark hair, messily done, touches the tip of his brows, meeting his eyes, hidden behind the glasses sliding down his skinny nose, but still showing every emotion as he felt it.

This didn't even include the way he made me feel, like electricity ran all over my skin and there was a warmth deep inside me. As we dance the connection from two weeks ago reappears.

All too soon the music trickles to a stop, on the last notes Albus leans down and I edge up on my toes.

Our lips touch and I feel ready to explode, everything rushing to the surface, ready to bubble over.

But it doesn't last more than an instant, before we can deepen the kiss a male voice calls out, "Hey you kids, get back inside!"

We break apart, faster than I would have thought possible. I can only see the man's profile, his wand pointed at us, he squints. "Albus?"

Albus looks shocked at his name. "Teddy? What are you doing here?"

"Just checking the wards. You need to take the girl and get back inside."

"Okay, tell Victorie I said 'hello'. You might want to say 'hi' to James and Lily while you're here as well."

"Will do. Now go."

Albus takes my hand and pulls me back to the Hall, or well in that direction. He ducks behind a wall and pulls the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket.

"Why do you have that? Where are we going?"

"To follow Teddy."

"You don't believe him?"

"The wards around the castle need to be reinforced at specific times. That's not now."

He throws the cloak over us and we walk silently after Teddy.

He turns suddenly, eyes glancing over the empty space where we are. He stalks up to us and looks directly where Albus' eyes are.

"Look, if you needed to know I would tell you. There is nothing wrong. You two go back to the ball and have fun. And Albus get some common sense, you know better than to follow me at a full moon. Now go and I will get you suspended if I hear you again."

He turns back, I move to follow but Albus shakes his head. "C'mon lets go."

When we get back to the Great Hall it is pure chaos.

Multicolored bats are flying everywhere, the candles are flickering back and forth. Fog is edging its way around the moving floor, shaking under people's feet.

Then there is a loud bang, stunning fireworks go off in the air. The entire Hall is mesmerized by the show, no one wants the end to come when it does, but everyone claps none the less.

I look over to James, Roxanne, and Fred, who are standing at the other end of the Hall, looking stunned. Shouting or mouthing versions of the word tied.

I chuckle still feeling bubbly, and I know why.

Albus Potter still hadn't let go of my hand.

**A/N:** So I finally got somewhere this time! Now as much as I need you to review I really need anyone who actually reads my author notes to tell me what Patronuses you think Al and Val should have. Please, reviews are always nice too.


	15. The Months of Snow

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Um short authors note right now. I want to thank** Dakota** for reviewing. You rock! And thank you also to everyone who reads my story and favorites or alerts. It means a lot to me. So that's about it for now.

**Disclaimer**: everyone'sfavoritenerd does not own Harry Potter, or anything else copy righted in this story. Everyone'sfavoritenerd would like to make sure that people know that only the plot is her's and J.K. Rowling gets all the credit for the lovely world of Hogwarts.

Neither Albus, nor Valerie spoke of Halloween. Each was hoping that the other would bring it up.

One Saturday, early in November before a Quidditch Match Albus goes to collect the young witch from the library.

He stops at the edge of a shelf, not making his presence known. He watches as Val flicks through the pages of a large book, scanning the spells. Her long hair is settled around her shoulders, resting on the edge of the book.

Then she seems to find what she is looking for.

She holds out her wand, then swishes it, muttering an enchantment. Nothing happens. She tries again and again, after the third time she bangs the wand against the table, glaring at while still balancing the book.

The next time she says the incantation, something works, a jet of light comes out the end of her wand. She smiles at it.

"If you don't want to be late then we have to go like now."

The little witch jumps at the sound of Albus' voice.

"Right sorry. Last minute spell, really last minute. Mitch and I are working on something and he's got the other half, I hope. And I meant to do this earlier but…"

"You haven't had time?"

"Pretty much."

She scribbles something down on a brightly colored pad of paper with one of those muggle pens she liked so much. When she finishes putting stuff away she smiles up at Albus.

"You know to any normal person you would seem stressed?" She laughs as they jog to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Are you freaky enough for me not to be?"

"I suppose."

"Well, I never got the point of normal anyways."

Albus smiles. "You should relax. We have Lily's birthday party coming up. But I don't know how you do it, all the school stuff, Quidditch and then you're always helping the younger students. How do you handle it?"

"I don't know, I don't mind doing this stuff. I mean Quidditch is my choice, school is just what I've done for a long time, and the little kids are so cute."

"Ugh. You have far too much patience."

"And you possibly just have too little."

"Good point."

She giggles and runs ahead, into the Gryffindor stands. She hands Mitch the little piece of paper, imitating the wand motions. Then he says something to her and they cast the spells. Weak jets of light shoot out of their wands.

Both fifth years frown. Val sucks in a deep breath and Mitch's hands clench into tight fists.

They say the charm again and the streams of light are stronger. They swirl around the pair, Mitch's silver, Val's green. The beams shift into eight snakes, four green, and four silver.

Four of the snakes circle each of the house stands. Two go to weave in between the Slytherin players. The final two go to spiral around Dan, whispering his cousins' words of encouragement in his ears.

Everyone, not noticing the Gryffindors' casting looks over to the Slytherin stands, wondering who sent the snakes. Slytherin wins hands down, their Keeper manages to block almost every Quaffle sent his way.

As the snitch is caught, the first snow of the season begins to fall.

/././

It's like November 23, Lily's birthday. Gryffindor threw this huge bash in the Common Room, I think that's still going on downstairs but I'm not sure. We're all sitting up in the dorm, drunk as hell, its kinda funny actually.

And then someone says we should play truth or dare. Which sounds like total fun, so we agree.

Roxanne brings in some more firewhiskey, awesome! And Becky drags some huge box of potions she keeps under her bed out.

She looks through it, shouting "No, nope, not it." And then "Aha! I founds it." She giggles and puts the bottle of Veratiserum in between the six, oops five of us.

"Okay, Lils, you get to go first."

"Okaay! Ummm, Roxy Truth or Dare."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…go dance with Mrs. Norris."

"Ewww." Despite her protests she does it anyway, ending with a kiss on the kitty-cat's furry little cheek.

Then she asks Rose, who chooses truth, "Where was the last place you and Scorp had a snog-fest?"

Rose swigs some Veratiserum, and answers, "In the Library. Pince is so old she didn't even realize we were there. But I mean we were pretty loud." And still drunk, Rose blushes anyway, the good little goody-two-shoes she is.

And we keep going, round after round with the questions and embarrassing dares, ones that break several rules and possibly laws.

Then rounds later, I don't know how many, but it was a lot of bottles later.

Becky just finished coloring Hagrid's hut pink. The spell would last three days.

She asks me truth or dare, in an answer I take a huge gulp of the truth serum, it burns on the way down. How did Becky get that stuff anyways?

"Okay, who in Gryffindor Tower has the hottest arse?"

"Al, no question."

"Eww, Val he's my cousin."

"You're practically related to half the guys here. Besides I'm just stating the facts. You can't tell me you don't think his ass is good looking?"

"Why have you been staring at his arse?"

"Because it's a nice butt. Back to the game."

Lily who we'd all thought was passed out starts singing from her seat against a bed's foot, "Valerie and Albus sitting in a tree. S-N-O-G-I-N-G. First comes—"

I throw a pillow at her, "It's kissing, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Wouldn't you like to do either."

Rose and Roxanne start snickering, I don't even get support from that annoying Rebecca Wood, but she just falls on her side in laughter.

"Goodnight evil, mean people." With that I climb onto my bed and fall flat on my front, head turned to the side.

"Goodnight, person in serious denial."

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

/././

"Val, are you coming with us to Hogsmeade?" Becky asks me the next day. We're in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No, go on ahead. I might meet up with you in the Three Broomsticks, but don't count on it."

"C'mon please? You haven't been to Hogsmeade in like forever. And we're going Christmas shopping today."

"I'll get around to it."

"No you won't you'll forget about it and then have to sneak out and do it last minute."

"Which is exactly why I'm staying in. I like to procrastinate and there's a nice little Defense essay due tomorrow that's been taunting me all week. I hate that class."

"You should ask Al for help in Defense, he's killer in it." James Potter walks up to us. Then he shouts in my ear, "Moon or Star?"

He yells really loud, and I rub my ear. "Ouch! Do you mind? What are you even talking about?"

"Oooh, someone's still got a hangover. Ickle prefect shouldn't drink so much." What sucks is that he's right. I've been nursing a killer headache all day and trying to separate my dreams from reality. His shouting only made it worse though. " And anyways I was asking which you'd rather live on."

Becky rolls her eyes.

We'd had these debates previously, many of them. I preferred calm, rational logic. James just spouted random ideas that somehow connected until his opponent was confused enough to walk in circles. You could always tell though which one of us had one and which had lost. When either of us won we had huge, smug grins on our faces. If I lost then my mouth would normally be left as a fly trap, hanging open trying to figure out what had just happened. James would have a dejected face until he perked up and found another victim to harass.

Before I could answer though, all of our shirts were yanked back at the collars, and snow and ice slid cold down our backs.

The culprits are Lily, Al, and Mitch. Lily's wearing the charmed metal butterfly hair clip I gave her last night as a gift.

"You guys ready?"

"Yup. But Val's not going because she has a Defense essay and is too proud to ask Al for help."

"I'm not."

"Do you want help?"

"She needs it."

"Shut up, Mitch. I could use some, but I don't want to waste your time."

"I'd be happy to help. First Friday after the Holidays?"

"Sounds good."

"Great that's settled can we go now?"

"Bye. Have fun." After they leave, I go upstairs to get my bag, and then I walk to the Owlerly. It's snowing lightly and I dance my way to the building.

Once there, I whistle for Fahrenheit. Dan's owl, which he got for his birthday, we all sent letters at once with him because the poor bird had such a long way to go.

After I walk to the lake and find a somewhat dry branch there. Working on my essay I lose track of time, so seemingly minutes later Albus startles me be leaning on the tree. "You'll get sick doing this." I'm in sweats and boots, the winters here were like those back in New England, but its not that bad yet.

"I'll eat an orange. Besides I've only been here for—" I look at my phone's clock. "Oops, three hours. What's up?"

"Rose and Scorp are having their first fight of the year. I'd thought you'd like to watch. I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened earlier."

I slide off the branch and ask, "Your two best friends are fighting and you're not worried whatsoever?"

He shrugs, "They'll make up. And believe me when they do I'll be rooming with some other year."

"Okay, then."

As we walk back to the castle I get a sudden brilliant idea. I drop to one knee and pretend to fix my boot. I tell Albus to keep going and I'll catch up.

After he turns his back, I reach out to the ground next to me and grab a handful of snow. It's the perfect texture, I pack it into a ball and a grin takes over my face. I pull my arm back, take aim and miss, the snowball whizzes right past him.

Albus turns back and I try my hardest to look innocent, I speed up my steps so that it looks like I'm trying to keep up.

He faces forward and I try again. This time the little snowball hits the perfect spot, just at Albus' hairline above his collar, so that some of the snow falls down his neck.

He stops and spins on the spot, grinning. "Oh you are so gonna get it."

My eyes go wide and I back away as Albus stalks towards me. I point a finger at him, "No Albus." I stumble another two steps back and then whirl completely around, sprinting back the way we had come.

Albus catches up easily with his longer legs. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

I pound on his back with weak fists. I shriek and laugh and try to kick, even though Albus has his arms firmly around my knees.

He finds a deep snow bank, I know what he's going to do as he yanks me upright. I squeal, "No! Don't you dare."

The giggles probably aren't helping my case as he drops me into the snow. A big white cloud poofs up around me and as it settles Albus smirks down at me. Snow all over me now, butt stuck deeper in the snow than the rest of me, anyway I'd have a heck of a time trying to get out.

"That was hardly necessary. A simple snow ball would have been just fine."

Before I know what's happening he tosses a snowball into my face. "For the love of Merlin! No need to do both."

"You said you wanted a snowball."

I roll my eyes, purse my lips, and try to wiggle my way out of the pile of snow.

He grins and offers me his hand. I take it and yank Albus into the bank. "Now we're even."

He slams a pile of snow into my head. I pull myself up and walk towards the castle. Albus catches up with ease and we walk in silence for a few minutes.

Then I jump up suddenly, maybe three feet above me is a branch he didn't notice. I shake the snow off the limb and onto Albus.

I drop to the ground and take off running while he is still in shock, my laughter explodes into the air. In an instant, he follows, but I stretch my muscles, pushing my speed faster.

On the steps I'm still ahead, but when I look behind me Albus has suddenly disappeared. At the Portrait Hole, I see him waiting.

_How did he get up there so fast?_

"I win."

"You cheated."

"And you got a head start." I shrug.

Together we enter the Common Room. No one notices us, they're all staring at Rose and Scorpius who are screaming at each other for all to hear.

We must've come in at the end of the argument, because the couple suddenly storm away from each other. Albus and I look each other, then go up to our respective dormitories to comfort our friends.

**A/N:** So you guys probably don't like the filler chapters, but I think this one was cute. Let me know if you have any questions or thoughts. Also if anyone reads my annoying author's notes, thank you, but please let me know if you have any ideas on patronuses, I'm debating whether to keep Potter tradition and then if I should match patronuses too or would that be to obvious. So anyway, if you have any feedback for me please feel free to pm me or review, actually please review, I beg you it makes my day. Also, fun fact it snowed here today, its only October and I love it.


	16. Holiday Nights

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! I am so sorry for not updating, and I have no excuses. I want to thank the really awesome people who favorited and alerted my story and I'm working on editing early chapters so we'll see how that goes. I'm sorry for any spelling errors. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

Mitch: HAHAHA, everyone'sfavoritenerd own Harry Potter? HAHAHA!

everyone'sfavoritenerd: _Chasing him with a Beater's bat. _Get back here you stupid moron! _Points at Val and Dan. _You two stay put.

Val: You think we should help her? _Looks after chaos worriedly._

Dan: No. It's kinda funny to watch. We can do the disclaimer for her though.

Val: Okay! everyone'sfavoritenerd does not own Harry Potter.

everyone'sfavoritenerd: _Still chasing Mitch._ Or Michael Jackson's "Thriller"!

Dan: Or Michael Jackson's "Thriller". And seeing as she barely has any control over the figments of her imagination she only owns the plot of this story. THERE'S A WALL THERE!

*CRASH*

Mitch: Oops!

A week later, most of the Gryffindors were in the Common Room, buzzing about the upcoming holidays.

The Americans had taken to belting out muggle Christmas Carols all week. Or in the past days, yelling "Merry Christmas!" at the top of their lungs whenever someone wished them a "Happy" one. The three cousins were now sitting on a couch, Val reading, Dan doing homework, and Mitch shooting silver and gold sparks out of the tip of his wand at them.

James, Lily, and Albus sat at a table, a piece of parchment between them.

Rose and Scorpius sat in a love seat, erm… making out.

Louis, Roxanne, and Fred were sprawled on the floor, planning a holiday prank.

The other students were scattered about the room, talking about the break, or doing homework, or playing games.

The piece of parchment sitting between the Potters was actually a letter to their parents. So far it read:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Happy Holidays! The classes are going fine. I'm studying for my OWLs, James is procrastinating on his NEWTs, of course, and Albus is being a perfect little annoying Prefect as always._ HEY! **Merlin, Lily, you make everything seem so boring, but you are right about Al. **Seriously? **So anyway, Gryffindor is up a match in Quidditch, but down 20 points in the House Cup, but I didn't have anything to do with that this time.** Sure you didn't James, you just helped with it. **That's right so don't believe McGonagall if she sends you anything. Is it alright if I have Charlotte over this summer? I know it's a long ways away, but I want to ask before I forget. **_That's if you and her are still together by then, and if he gets to invite Charlotte then I want to have Lucas over. _** We will be. If that's the case then Albus, our little Alby should invite should invite the little American he fancies. **

"I do not fancy her! Cross that out!"

"Oh, you guys would make such a cute couple and I know she likes you."

**However much, Al may protest its true he's been making googily eyes at her since the Halloween Ball. The best part is she's completely clueless about it! **_We can so get you together. _Lily, please don't. **Yeah, Lils, you're not exactly subtle. **

"I am totally subtle!"

Val, noticing the argument, looks up to see James and Albus fighting over the quill and the letter. "Do you guys want another piece of parchment? 'Cause I'd be happy to give you some. Mitch I swear if you don't stop I will snap that thing in two." Mitch sticks his tongue out at her.

"No thanks, its fine. Actually it's a Christmas tradition for us."

"Oh, um okay then."

Back on the parchment:

On a different subject, James is going for an internship in McGonagall's class. That'll be interesting. **Oh yeah, it'll be awesome, Minnie loves me.**

Becky walks through the Portrait Hole. Her head is down as she walks up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Val follows, and Lily moves shortly thereafter.

There are sobs coming from behind Becky's curtains.

"Becky honey? What's wrong?"

She pulls back the curtains to see Rebecca Wood curled up into a ball, tears streaming down here face.

"Oh, sweetie."

Val sits down and puts her arm around her friend.

"H-he s-slept w-with s-someone. T-that j-jerk face c-cheated o-on me-me," she says between gasps.

"Then he's not worth it," Lily's voice carries across the room. She moves and sits on Becky's other side.

"Y-yes h-he is! W-we all know that he's the p-perfect c-catch."

"Maybe for someone else, but not for you Becky, you deserve so much better. Someone who knows how damn lucky he is to have you," Val soothes.

"What if I don't?"

"Don't you dare say that! You know it, we know it, and everyone else better damn well know it too!" Lily strokes Becky's hair.

"I don't know I'm not strong or special."

"Yes you are. You're strong enough to show tears, which is hard for so many to do. You're Rebecca Wood, there is no one else like you," Lily says.

She and Val hug Rebecca, and squeeze her hands, and cry with her. Eventually, she cries herself to sleep, and they slip out of the dorm, armed with their wands. They find the jerk and teach him a lesson about their friend, one he wouldn't soon forget.

On the next day, the last before break, Rebecca Wood wears her uniform with personal flare, letting the school know how strong and special she was, for future warning.

/././

The next Friday after break, I was studying in with Mitch and Dan.

I could still kick their butts in Charms, but both were doing better than me in other classes, or at least the practicals.

Both had gotten their Patronuses perfected. Danny a huge Grizzly Bear, and Mitch a silly monkey, and to top it off I could smell Anomortia, just not mine. Mine blew up in my face, awesome for a love potion. The potion that Dan made smelled great, like woods and coffee and mint.

At nine o'clock Albus walks in. "Mmm, Anomortia. Are you ready for your Defense lesson?"

"Yep, Mitch, Dan out."

"Actually, we were hoping that you would teach us some Defense too, Albus." Dan, all six plus feet of him, sidles up to Al and bats, actually bats his eyelashes.

_You're kidding me. I told the boys weeks ago about this. I'm gonna kill them._

"Sorry guys, but I only planned a lesson for one."

"Do you mind if we just watch then?"

"I do, I need to learn this stuff. Leave."

"But Vaaal…"

"Go away, get out, good night."

"Bye Val! Albus!" They blow kisses at us as they leave.

"I am going to kill them."

Albus laughs. "You ready?"

"I guess, what have you got for me, Teach?"

"Let's start with Boggarts."

"Okay, I can handle that."

"Good, here we go then."

He walks over to a box and opens it, then slams the lid back down.

"Right sorry. Forgot. Do you know what the incantation is?"

"Ridikkulus."

"Good, but you have to hold your wand like this." He walks over and adjusts my arm, sparks flicker where he touches my skin. "Now cast Ridikkulus again."

"I feel Ridikkulus."

He laughs, "That was a really pathetic joke."

"No it was a Ridikkulus joke."

He blinks at me. "Not getting any better huh?"

"Nope."

I smile. "Okay then!"

"You ready?"

"Yep." He opens the case again, but out comes Al, facing himself.

_Huh?_

He calmly says the spell, and Boggart Al's head inflates to the size of a hot air balloon. He laughs and the Boggart turns to face me, then it collapses. Lying on the ground are bodies, of tons of people I know, the Weasleys, Becky, James, Lily, Al, other Gryffindors, Mitch and Dan, the rest of my family.

_It isn't real Val, it's just a Boggart._

"R-ridikkulus." I stutter, but the bodies are up, and dancing to Michael Jackson's _Thriller._ They dance and crash into each other. I let out a loud and shaky laugh.

The Boggart bodies back up into the box, and Albus closes the lid. "That didn't go as well as I'd planned. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you? If you don't mind me asking, what was yours?"

"I'm fine. My Boggart was me alone, everyone else, everyone I know and love, left me."

"Jeez, that's rough but you know it won't happen right. We love you."

"I know, but I don't like being alone, that's been my greatest fear ever since I was a kid."

I can't help myself, I take his hand and squeeze it. He looks down at our hand then back up at me, I smile at him. He smiles back.

Then we get back to work, some basic shield and disarming charms.

I was fast, but Albus was way faster. He drills me repeatedly, until my stupidity takes over and I cast a jinx inside my shield.

It rebounds and knocks me on my butt. Albus walks over to see if I'm okay, and I redeem myself slightly by sending a small hex at him.

Then, we move onto Patronuses which I have the most difficulty with. It's not like I don't have happy memories, it's just that none of theme were happier than all the others.

"Maybe, you're just not staying on one memory. Try taking a deep breath and focus on one thing."

He casts the spell himself and a medium size lab comes shooting out. Albus opens his eyes and watches the dog. "You know I have absolutely no idea why it's a dog."

"Well, dogs are smart and loyal. They're defensive and always cheerful no matter what." I tilt my head to the side. "Also, they're always energetic, but know when to listen. Overall it's a good animal to have as a representative."

He smiles. "Now you try. Remember really focus on your memory."

I do, I pick a memory that I hadn't tried yet, the one of me and Albus dancing at the Halloween Ball. I remember how I felt and how Albus' eyes looked.

A jet of silver light burst out of my wand, the indistinct shape of a four-legged animal bursts and runs around several times. It pounces up at me and hops on its two hind legs. I look at the dog's eyes with amusement.

"Well this is ironic. I must've had puppies on my mind."

Albus glances back and forth at the Labradors lying at our feet. "Well dogs are smart and loyal…"

"Oh hush." I giggle.

I sit next to the dog, Albus joins us. We sit and talk for a bit, until I start to yawn. "Are you tired? Maybe we should head back."

"No it's not that bad." Another yawn betrays me in the middle of my sentence.

"Let's go." The moment we get up the little puppy disappears.

We leave the classroom. On our way up, the third set of stairs moves. We grip the banister.

"Oh, please no. I hate when this happens."

"Does it happen to you often?" He smirks.

"More often then I'd like, especially when I'm late for class."

Albus laughs, the staircase stops. "C'mon. I know a short cut."

I follow him then for some random reason we get stuck smack dab in the middle of the hallway. Albus looks at me as though I'm doing it. I raise my hands to say, "It's not my fault."

He looks around then clearly seeing something I don't says, "Aw, hell."

"What?"

"Charmed mistletoe." He points up "Anyone under it is under its spell. I thought they got rid of it all. The pair under it has to kiss or they'll be stuck together until they do."

"That's ridiculous." I take a step, nothing, another, nothing again. On the third step I'm yanked back to Albus. "You're kidding right?"

"Um, no, sorry."

"Crap that was kinda mean. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Okay then." I stand on my toes and give him a quick peck on the lips, trying to ignore the electricity. I drop from my toes and walk, one, two, three, yank. "What happened?"

"I don't kn-. I'm going to kill them."

"Um who exactly are you going to kill?"

"James and Lily think I fancy you and they probably told everyone else."

"Oh." _So they only think he likes me? He doesn't actually like me? Of course not stupid, he probably thinks you're a dumb little kid who just happens to be friends with his sister._

"And they've probably charmed the mistletoe to be like this."

"Um okay then." _How do you respond to something like this?_

Albus leans down and kisses me, like real kissing. Suddenly, my hands are around his neck and threading into his hair. One of his hands is at my waist, the other is buried deep in my hair. His teeth nip my bottom lip and I let out a whimper. His tongue passes through my lips and grazes my teeth.

"Ahem." We spring apart, my body is zapping and bubbling. Slughorn is standing in the corridor.

"Sorry, Professor, mistletoe." Albus points up, and good thing too, because I don't think I could speak.

"Right well, just go back to your Common Room."

"Okay, Professor."

Slughorn leaves and Albus weaves his hand through mine. Serious mixed messages.

In the Common Room, I pull my hand from his. "Goodnight then."

I climb up the stairs, hearing "Goodnight," in reply.

**A/N:** I just want to say that in response to last chapter I got zero reviews. I understand if people have differences with the story, but please tell me so I can make them better. I don't like being in the dark here, so please, please, please review!


	17. Swimming Makes Magic Happen

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! So I'm thrilled, I've updated within two weeks! Yay! It would've been sooner, but I kinda didn't get to writing in time. Thank you to **tiiinam**, to answer your questions I expect for there to be about no more than 25 chapters, but I think this story is sort of like a throw everything in and see how it goes. I try to update as often as I can so anywhere from once to four times a month. Thank you for your review it means so much to me. And thank you to the others who favorited and alerted my story too! Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** It's not happening. Don't sue me, please! I only own the plot!

A week later I was still feeling miserable, whatever.

There was tension in the Common Room as I stepped off of the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory.

Mitch was yelling at some third year, again. I knew better than to get in the middle of it anyways, so I just cast a silencing charm and levitated his wand to his dorm.

I was going to head out to the school when Albus walked through the Portrait Hole, I immediately turn around and clomp back up the stairs.

"What happened downstairs?"

"There was an argument." Lily answered me, while Becky just crossed her arms and "harrumphed". Okay, it wasn't the first time the two had fought, especially over trivial things. Just two weeks ago they were fighting over whose practice Quaffle was whose. It would settle out, and I didn't feel like playing psychologist, so I just went straight back to bed.

The day of the Slytherin- Gryffindor Quidditch match was not a good one for the team.

Mitch and Becky were still at odds. Albus was confused because Val had barely been in the same room as him since the tutoring session. The two cousins were reluctant to face their Slytherin counterpart. James felt that Rose and Scorpius were going too fast and made the mistake of telling her so.

Actually, the person who was perfectly happy on the team was Aiden, with his drama-free life as a second- year.

Needless to say the Gryffindor team wasn't in perfect sync. In fact, they were creamed 200-10; their Seeker levitated away with a broken leg and their Keeper nursing a black eye.

Lily waited for Albus outside the Hospital Wing; a broken bone was no longer a big thing in the Potter family. "What's going on with you and Val?"

"I didn't do anything! She just stopped talking to me."

"Don't be dense, she's avoiding you."

"Gee, I wouldn't have guessed. Anyways it's your fault. If you hadn't hung that stupid mistletoe, we'd still be talking."

"We were giving you a push in the right direction. Otherwise you'd both still be tiptoeing around each other."

"Well we aren't doing that, that's for sure; we're just completely avoiding each other."

/././

Val finds Mitch by the lake, looking pissed as usual, sitting on the frozen edge. "What's up?"

"Why are you girls so damn complicated, one minute its 'I like you.' The next its 'It's all too close, it would be awkward.' Honestly, just keep it one simple thing."

"Oh Mitch, whoever she is, and I know who, is just afraid of getting hurt. You know how dating is at our age, it lasts about a couple months and then you don't speak to that person ever again. Just keep asking, do something nice. I'll put in a good word with you."

He looks up at her, "You know who it is."

"Yep, considering the fact that all I hear from the two of you are complaints about the other, I'm guessing that we've gone back to fourth-grade strategies."

"Coming from you who has been avoiding…"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Neither of them notice Dan walking towards them, "Both of you shut up! I'm sick of the moping about your love-lives. Shut up and deal with it."

"I don't think we're supposed to be seen with the enemy."

"You and I both know that no one gives a damn."

"Okay, so did you come out here just to yell at us or is there another reason?"

"Mitch, transfigure our robes into something we can run in. Val, charm the ice solid and sturdy. Then change the trees into hoops."

"What are you going to do?"

"I brought the basketball."

Perking up at the mention of the muggle sport, the Gryffindors hurriedly do as their told. "I call Dan's team."

Val pouts, "No fair, I always lose anyways."

"That's the point."

"You guys suck. Put your wands over by your bags, I don't want any cheating."

"You know its going to happen anyways."

"Shut up. I get the ball first." With this, the Americans played the familiar game, in their own personal, no-foul set of rules.

After blowing off most of her steam, Val drops out of the game, and sat on the side-lines to watch the boys play a particularly violent game. She mulls over what had happened so far this year, and as the snow soaked into her sweatpants she thought of how warm Albus was. Then she asked herself why she was still avoiding him. He said that he didn't like her, big deal. She could handle being friends, couldn't she? She decides she's going to make up with Albus, suck up her pride and apologize.

As she thinks, the boys finish their round. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two gonna stop being all depressed now?"

"Maybe."

"I don't know."

Dan takes these answers as a yes. "Good, 'cause next time I face you in Quidditch I don't want to have such an easy win. But I suppose you two just can't handle my mad awesome skills."

They roll their eyes, "Yeah right." They get up and walk back to the castle, less stressed and somewhat happier.

/././

Sunday morning, I wake up, way too early of course. Its ridiculous, I can't sleep past seven in this place.

So I get changed, jeans, boots, and a warm long sleeve black shirt. I was clearly not dressing to impress anyone. _Oh well, they'll get over it._

I grab my jacket and a pair of gloves, the winters here were brutal. I snatch up my bag and as a force of habit I glance in the mirror.

Not something I expect to see. My hair is bright green, like a brilliantly ridiculous green. To make that even better, I have eyebrows, lips, and eyes to match.

_Oh mercy on the idiot who did this to me._

"JAMES POTTER!"

I run down the stairs, hearing snippets of conversation, "-did you do?," this is in a girl's voice.

Then in James' deeper voice the words, "-master plan."

I lock my sights on the damn seventh year. "Morning Val!"

I lunge at him, my wand at his throat, it's a pleasure to see him wince. "Morning James. Now please tell me what color my hair is."

"Uh…is this supposed to be a trick question?"

I glare, "Answer me."

"Green."

"And are there other parts of my face that are green as well?"

"Yeah."

"Do you care to tell my why half of my head is green?"

"Because the color looks stunning on you? Honestly, such a brilliant emerald. Matches your personality perfectly. Of course right now your personality is more like a bright red…"

I roll my eyes. "Why is my hair green? Tell me or I could always make some modifications to your…" I let my threat trail off.

With him looking in my now green eyes, they seem to spark better than my normal color, because he gulps and answers, "Ask Albus."

I yank him to the side with my closed fist, as I let go, the great James Potter looses his balance and falls into a table. I'm kind of disappointed more people couldn't see his fall.

I storm out of the Common Room.

Sunday morning, meaning that Albus would be at the Quidditch Pitch, I'm not a stalker I just remember the schedules.

At the Pitch I take a seat in the stands, and look up at the figure blurring past. I never noticed how fast any went when flying, but sitting still I saw how Albus skillfully navigated the broomstick. The Snitch whizzes around and at some point flutters right by me. Albus in its pursuit only glances back at me after he catches the small golden ball.

I don't even notice what happens until he lands softly beside me. "Um…Val, what happened to your head?"

Said head snaps towards him. "Kinda a not-so-funny story. I went to sleep with my head normal. I woke up and it was colored like a kindergartener's picture . Asked James about it and he said to talk to you about it. So now I'm here hoping you can tell me how to get it back."

He seems to think for a minute. "Well, I'll be! It's a defense charm, normally cast on something valuable so if its stolen, the thief will be easier to catch. I used the root of the charm on James this summer for a prank. It works best though when something has been taken and I've never seen a case this bad."

"Awesome, so evidently I stole something, I don't even know what, how do I get it back?"

"Go jump in the Lake."

"Excuse me?"

"The properties of the water should help. Let's go take a swim."

"It's freezing!"

"Not that bad, I'll join you. You can normally find some warm spots. C'mon." He takes my wrist and my heart jumps as he drags me to the lake.

Once there, he drops my arm and pulls off his shirt. Giving me a nice view of his chest, he reaches down to the waist of his sweatpants.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it'll be easier to dry off all my clothes aren't wet and I don't want to freeze on the way back to the dorm."

"We are jumping into a lake in the middle of January! That completely overrides the freezing logic!"

"It'll be fine." With that, in almost one movement, he kicks off his sweatpants and dives into the water.

Grumbling to myself about a lack of common sense, I yank my boots off, undo my jeans and pull my shirt and jacket off. I wonder what possessed me to by the set of undergarments I had on now.

I take a deep breath and dive into the water, maybe I'd drown before I died of embarrassment.

Then the shock hits me, its freaking COLD! I shoot up, my head bursting above the water, Albus laughs, "You should see your face right now."

"It's cold!"

"Well that's typically what happens to water during the winter."

My teeth start to chatter and he takes pity on me. "It'll get better in a minute. C'mere, it's not a bad temperature. And at least your hair is back to normal, not that I didn't like the green. It suited you."

As I start swimming over to where Albus was I notice that my hair is back to its light brown color. _Oh, thank Merlin_.

"What possessed you to teach James that charm anyways?"

"I didn't teach him. He figured it out on his own. Why do you automatically assume that anything that goes wrong its my fault?"

"Because most of my problems these days can be traced back to you, therefore, you are my scapegoat."

"What's the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What scapegoat? Its typically someone or something that…"

"No I know what a scapegoat is. Why am I the root of all your problems?"

"Not _all_ my problems I have other problems like school, and Quidditch, and my per… Never mind about that. You're just a confusing person and I have to figure you out like a puzzle."

"You have to figure me out? Ha, that's ironic. You're the one person who cant leave a signal alone long enough for two minutes."

"Says the hypocrite."

"There you go again, one second we're having a civil conversation, the next you're yelling at me."

"That's because you're accusing me of blaming everything on you."

"Whatever." Albus starts to swim away. He walks out of the Lake and puts his shirt back on, then he looks at me still in the water.

"Well are you going to get out?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here until I become an ice cube."

Albus just blinks for a minute, trying to figure out how to respond. "C'mon Val, you are going to get sick."

"Oh well." He takes his shirt back off. "Fine," he sighs.

Next thing I know, he's wading back into the water. Albus grabs my arm and starts towing me back. I don't fight, but I don't help much either.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"You didn't have to come back in."

"Yeah, I could have walked away and let you freeze to death which would've been so much better." He shoves the pile of my clothes into my arms. "Go dry off and change."

I walk away, already starting a drying spell. I climb back into my clothes, and meet Albus in the clearing again. His dark hair is slicked down with water, but somehow still messy. His bright green eyes are wide open and alert; his cheeks are pink with the cold.

"Okay let's go." He picks up his broomstick and starts walking.

I sigh and look down as he turns his brilliant eyes on me. Now was as good as time as any to apologize. My eyes are still cast downward as I say, "I'm sorry for avoiding you this past week."

"It's fine. I was a jerk, and we could just forget about mistletoe incident." He smiles.

I whisper under my breath, "Not that I want to."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, never mind."

He stops walking , and turns to face me. "No, tell me."

He puts his hand under my chin and tilts it upward, so I'm forced to meet his eyes. His eyes that make me want to tell my deepest thoughts to him, and I have to ignore the sparks as I answer.

"I said I didn't want to forget about the mistletoe." _Weak little girl._

At least he dropped his hand.

"Oh, well to be honest neither did I."

My mouth kinda drops, my eyes go wide. _I'm sure you look really attractive right now, let's not make him regret saying that._ I close my mouth, then open it to speak and close it again.

Albus laughs, _oh what a musical sound._ "Don't seem so shocked. You're beautiful, smart, kind, and funny. Altogether lovely." I blush.

"But-" _Right now is the perfect time to lose your vocal cords, just keep babbling, its working well. _"Okay, well then that works out great."

He smiles. "Good. Valerie, will you go out with me?"

"Yes! Of course." _Oh, the squeals definitely help. _

Albus steps towards me, I stand up on my toes as he leans down. We kiss, technically our first official kiss as a _couple. Oh Merlin! You're going out with Albus Potter! _

Again, as we touch, sparks fly below my skin, its impossible to imagine anything better. I don't know how long we stand there, its not long enough, until a passing group of Hufflepuffs call out, "Hey lovebirds! Get a room."

We step apart. He slides hid hand down my face, and I fix his hair. We join hands and walk back to the castle, taking our time. As we walk, Albus talks, happily chattering about this and that. The only reason why I can hardly pay attention is because I'm thrilled.

When we reach the Common Room, Albus opens the door and we walk in hand and hand. Its fuller than it was this morning.

James looks at us, then down at our hands, and cries out, "Yes, I was right. I told you it was a brilliant idea."

I smile, "But I'm still going to get revenge."

"Oh come on. I just helped you do probably one of the best things in your life."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Shutting up now."

"Good boy."

/././

It wasn't me who got sick, believe it or not, it was Albus.

He looked pitiful, all week long, breaking out into random sweats and chills. Then it got worse the next Friday night.

Albus being the stubborn, stupid idiot he is, refused to go to Madame Pomfrey. He was confined to a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. For most of the day, he read and did the homework that Rose brought him. Slowly in the evening, people began to drift off to the dorms as the fire died out.

Albus looked kind of lonely over there, just sleeping, so I moved. I cautiously lifted his head and placed it on the pillow on my lap as I sat down.

For a few minutes I played with his dark hair. He must have felt something though, because he woke up.

At first he didn't notice anything, but after a second he realized that his head was elevated.

Albus' beautiful, ha I could say that now, green eyes looked up at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing over here? You'll get sick."

"I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I'm kinda worried that you're not comfortable though."

"I'm good." He ignores me and starts shifting his body. "No, don't move, its fine."

He sits up anyway. His legs stretch out over the arm of the chair, and his back is up. Albus puts his arm out around my shoulder, and pulls me close. My knees are tucked into my chest. He rests his head on my shoulder, and I tilt mine a bit so its resting on his. "You feel so good right there, like you belong."

A thrill goes through me, adding to the excitement that is already over working my heart. Its beating is rapid. I just sigh and Albus begins to whisper into my ear, words just sweet in themselves. His breath is warm. For minutes or hours, I don't know, we sit happily on the sofa.

Then, there's a loud pop, and a house elf appears. She starts a bit at seeing us. "Oh! Notel is sorry. Notel did not know that people were here. Notel will come back later. Is there anything that the Missus or Mister require of Notel?"

"Actually, Notel, could you bring back the makings of tea? We're sorry for the inconvenience."

"No problem at all." She shakes her head furiously back and forth. "Notel will be right back with the Missus request."

With two loud pops, she vanishes and appears again within the minute. She presents a tray laden with a pot, tea bags, and sweeteners, and places it on a table.

"Would Missus like for Notel to restart the fire?"

"Please, if you don't mind." With a snap of her fingers the dying blaze is rekindled.

"Thank you very much, Notel."

"You're welcome Missus." After that, she disapperates, and I wiggle out of Albus' arms.

"No, don't leave me."

"I'm making tea. Shut up."

"Minutes ago you were being nice to me."

"Yeah, well I liked you a few minutes ago."

"Now you love me, right?"

"Not really." His face fake falls. I start up the stairs to the dorm.

"Where are you going?"

"To the dorm. Not all of us had the luxury of hanging around in our pajamas all day."

He tries to look sheepish, but fails.

I change quickly in the dark, pulling on pants and a sweatshirt over my tank top. I yank the covers off of my bed, feel them drag behind me as I walk down the stairs.

The tea is whistling when I get there, so I leave the blanket on the floor. I pour the boiling water and add milk and sugar. I give Albus the cups to hold, and drag the blanket over to the couch.

I take a sip of the hot beverage, perfect. Albus looks over to me. "Do you want to add some tea to the sugar?"

"Oops, sorry I always drink it sweet. Too much?"

"No, its perfect, and sweet like you." I blush and he kisses my temple.

I'd been blushing a lot since that day by the lake. We fall into a comfortable silence on the sofa, just looking at the crackling fire. The Common Room is so uncharacteristically quiet at night.

When we've finished, Albus stretches back on an oversized pillow. My chin is tucked into his shoulder and his arms go around my waist. It can't be very comfortable for him, because I'm sure my knees are digging into his stomach, but he says, "Goodnight," and who am I to wake a peacefully sleeping angel?

I close my eyes and drift off to sweet dreams. Well mostly. There is one peculiar one featuring James Potter. He is sneaking down the stairs and stops suddenly two steps up.

He looks at us and says, "Oh, this is too good." He runs back up to the dorms and gets something that makes a flash.

I'm too happy to care what it is I'll worry about it in the morning.

**A/N:** So please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty please review. The make me happy! And for anyone who actually reads my authors notes, my computers freaking out at me so I have to get it fixed and I really don't know how long that's going to take soooo…. I could be gone for a while, but that means more chapters when I do get back. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but its going to happen anyways.


	18. Practice and Quality Time

**A/N**: Hi Everyone! Now I know I totally disappeared for like two months and I'm super sorry. If anyone is still reading this story, then all of my appreciation goes out to you for sticking with me.

Excuses, excuses. Where to begin? Well I'll start with the last time I updated which oddly enough happened to be Christmas, but okay. I was finishing up my school term after vacation, and finals were insane! Then terms switched, which means that I had to get back into that schedule again. First week we had to memorize and recite Rudyard Kipling's _If_. Then as soon as recitations were finished I found out I have a term paper, which I should totally be doing but… On top of that I have been totally distracted by another story idea, so I'm working on that one as well as this one. However I will not be publishing until An Open Future is finished. Then, this previous week was vacation, which normally should mean that I'd especially update, but we went away. As a side note we went to Universal in Florida, coolest thing ever! And I am a firm believer that vacation was meant to pay attention to vacation, so no internet for me. If that makes any sense? This in addition to my homework, mock trial, and some other stuff has totally prevented me from updating, and I am so sorry because I shouldn't have excuses.

That being said this is my first update of the New Year, so happy wishes to everyone in 2012! Also in this long rambling Author's Note I want to thank the two people who reviewed! Yay! Thank you to **sanityisnotmything** and **MusicisMyWorld** reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you also to anyone who favorited or alerted!

And finally as all of you have probably skipped past this Author's Note anyways I really didn't like how last chapter came out, Val seemed really clingy and that's not what I wanted to make her character like, just so you know. So anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I highly doubt J.K. Rowling has to worry about her grades in Freshman Shapes (Honors Geometry), so yeah I'm not her. I may wish I was, but no. Oh! I also don't own _Dracula_ or _Twilight_ (it's relevant).

/././

"Oi Lovebirds! Get up, we've got Quidditch practice!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Cap'n. I don't know about Albus, but Val's hell to get up."

"Well then Wood it's a good thing that I'm not you, isn't it? Would you please hand me those two textbooks." Next thing anyone knows there's a loud bang as the two books are clapped together by James. Albus and Valerie start awake, eyes wide open.

"What the hell?" Albus cries.

Val tumbles a little bit, almost falling off of the couch from the sudden noise.

"We. Have. Quidditch. Practice."

"And your point is?" Val asks.

"Go get ready." Grumbling the two obediently comply with their captain's orders, and set off to their respective dormitories.

The five remaining players stand there in silence for a moment, before Mitchell says, "Well this is awkward."

"Huh, yeah I guess it is."

Not ten minutes later, the Seeker and Beater return, bleary eyed and matching. After some teasing and taunting, the team leaves the Common Room.

At the Pitch, drills are repeated over and over and over again, and then replayed on a miniature metal version of the field, charmed to show plays after they happen or as preprogrammed examples.

As the Chasers watch a simple drop-catch-turn play for what seems like the fifteenth time, Becky leans over to Val and says, "I really do hate you for getting him that." The metal figurine had been a birthday gift.

"Believe me; I hate myself much, much more. At least it's better than staring at chalk x's and o's. I never understood those. How do we know how the other team is going to react? It's not like-"

"Oi, you two in the back there, pay attention!"

"Did you forget our names Cap'n?" Val smiles wryly.

"Beater, ten laps now. And I'm sending the Bludgers after you."

"No duh," she whispers under her breath. Valerie rolls her eyes and shoots up in the air, happy and relieved to be away from the repetitive playbook. When she lands, she is required to do sets of chin-ups, the Captain's new favorite form of torture.

After, the team answered dozens of improbable critical thinking questions fired at them. They finished off the training with another long drilling session. To many exhausted sighs, practice ended after four difficult grueling hours.

"That was ridiculous."

Rose groans, "Tell me about it, and we still have three more practices this week alone." Lazily they make their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Seriously?" The small group nods woefully.

Rebecca dramatically falls to the ground. "I'm just going to lay here and die. It will be better than another practice or ever moving again." Everyone cracks a smile. Mitch pulls her up with a semi-chaste kiss on the lips.

"We don't need to see that." The couple ignores the comment, as well as several others.

As the door to the Common Room opens, noise fills the corridor, but it comes without the company of the voices' bodies. The team files in to see instead of the usual scattering of people around the lounge, a large crowd was clustered around the announcement board, out of sight from the hallway.

The first thing they saw when the pushed through was the bright green posters announcing Career Choices for fifth years.

However, next to draw the crowd's attention was several enlarged pictures. Taken the previous night, was one of Albus and Valerie, snuggling. Another was Mitchell and Becky holding hands walking down a hallway. There was one of Rose and Scorpius, sitting in their loveseat. Aiden's picture was also posted, not with a significant other, but a group of his friends, other second years. Finally, there was one of James and Charlotte, dancing together at the Halloween Ball.

In red and gold lettering were the words "Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Listed below were the names of the members, their positions, and their years. It was rather a nice display of support.

Couples noted in the pictures were admired by those a bit slow on keeping up with the gossip. They blushed, then later fled the tower when Fred yelled, "Aw, they're so cute!"

Val and Al ran one way while Mitch and Becky hastened in a different direction. The former pair found themselves atop the Astronomy Tower, gasping for breath. They break into a fit of laughter, and it takes seven whole minutes for them to calm down.

"I knew I saw James last night."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything to him?"

"I thought I was sleeping."

Albus looks at her with his eyebrow arched. "You're weird."

"Thank you very much."

"That's what makes you perfect though."

Valerie drops her eyes, "I'm far from perfect believe me."

Albus responds in protest by changing the subject. "Well, sadly, it looks like we may be this year's Cupid's prank."

"Huh?"

"Every year one couple is selected to torment. Once they're considered official the school pranks them almost continuously."

"Fantastic and you're sure it's us?"

"Most likely."

"Okay then." Albus launches into this huge tale of previous so called Cupid's couples. Val rests her head on his shoulder, and they sit for hours talking.

/././

"This is such a drag." I groan.

"No it's fun, you just have to make yourself believe that." Albus insists that this obnoxious, for lack of better word, textbook was somehow entertiang to someone.

"You weren't saying that about your History of Magic homework an hour ago."

We were studying in the dorms, only studying. We were here simply because it was the quietest spot, at least in Gryffindor Tower. Also, thanks to a prank _someone_, not saying any names, and his buddies decided to pull on the Ravenclaws, it was probably not best for us to leave the tower at any time soon. I will admit however the pie-faced expressions were well worth it.

Leaving my musings and getting back to the subject at hand, I was stuck once again staring at a Defense book, not understanding the principle of how to ward off vampires.

"When will I ever need this?" I whine.

Albus unsympathetically replies, "When you are being attacked by vampires."

"Haha, very funny. You're a jerk."

"Whatever you say darling." I stick my tongue out at him as he looks back to the book in his lap.

With one hand he starts lightly massaging my feet. I kick a little and murmur, "That tickles."

Then I go back to writing my essay which the teacher probably wouldn't end up reading anyways. So I start throwing in random quotes from _Dracula_ and _Twilight_, just to take up space.

They were relevant of course, showing the muggle view and understanding of vampires. At some point the words finally start flowing and the essay becomes easier. I begin to ignore what's going on around me, until something odd touches my foot.

I twist from my position on my stomach. The movement surely does not work well for Albus, because I kind of sort of kick him in the face in the process.

"Did you just kiss my foot?"

"Umm, maybe?"

"That's well never mind what that is. Why?"

"Because it was very tempting."

"That sounds incredibly cheesy."

"No really, I adore every part of you." I blush.

Now we are both kneeling on the bed. "Every bit. Your hands." He places a kiss on each.

"Your shoulders, your neck, your chin, your ears, your hair." Albus' soft lips touch each spot as he whispers them, making a spark at each point of contact. My breathing gets heavier. "Most especially your cheeks, your eyes, your nose, and your lips."

That was the point I was most anticipating. It feels like electricity is zapping back and forth between us. Albus bites my lower lip and when I gasp his tongue enters my mouth. After just a few minutes we are both breathing deeply and I inhale his scent; coffee, woods, mint. Trying to catch our breath, but not wanting to stop, Albus moves his lips downward to my neck. I moan and take advantage of the angle and kiss his cheek, arcing up until I reach his ear. I bite down just ever so lightly. We shift our positions again.

I mentally prepare myself to stop if it went too far. We were getting into dangerous territory. Albus' hands were in my hair. Mine were at his waist and on his back, feeling the muscles there.

_Okay Val, that's enough, pull aw-_

CRASH! There is a loud bang. "Hey Albus, do you have that- oh shit!" Mitch is standing in the doorway.

_Fantastic._ I climb off of the bed as fast as possible, Albus does his best to quickly get very far away from me.

"What the hell are you freaking doing?"

"None of-"

"Shush! You come with me. You stay here. If you move a muscle you're dead." Mitch grabs me by the wrist and pulls me from the dorm.

"Let freaking go of me." I twist my arm away.

"Fine. Follow me, and not a damn word from you until we get there."

"Yes, mother." I go to open my mouth to finish the snappy retort, but I can't. I try to scream at him, but again my mouth doesn't open. Mitch smirks.

"Come along."

My arms crossed, I do the most stubborn thing possible, sit down. Mitch sighs,

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be." Suddenly I'm floating after him. We reach a classroom.

I fall to the floor. "You freaking asshole." Looks like my mouth works again. "I honestly can't believe you would just butt into my business like that!"

"You know I normally don't care what you do but now we're thousands of miles from home and you've started so much shit."

"I've started so much shit? What about you, who has gotten into three fights in the past month alone."

"I'm the one who has to stop everything."

"Are you kidding me? No, I can take care of myself. I would have stopped. Did you learn absolutely nothing with Andrew? Who put you in charge anyways?"

"I'm oldest."

"By a month!"

"It doesn't matter. I'll write to your parents."

"You wouldn't dare. The Floo Powder Promise." I refer to the pact we all made as we were coming here. Named and noted for the fists of Floo Powder we were all holding at the time.

"How is that valid here?"

"Have I once written to your parents because I had to bail you out of fights? Not to mention all the detentions."

"Fine, fine shush."

"Don't tell me to shush."

"Let me think of something. I honestly don't even want to see you touch your boyfriend."

"You don't have to."

"Valerie."

"Mitchell," I mock him, then I say, "I would've stopped it."

"Sure, now stay here." "I'm not a dog."

He smirks and flicks his wand. I fall back onto my butt, down to the stone floor. "Good puppy."

He runs out completely abandoning me. What seems like many minutes later he returns, with Dan in tow. "Seriously Val? And why does your face look like a dogs'?"

Mitch once again smirks.

"MITCHELL!" His grin only widens and I realize why, my words come out as a bark.

"You suck." After that I resign myself to silence and do my best to look as bored as possible as they begin to drone on.

As they bumble about I realize what they're saying.

"Oh shit!" My human voice is back once again. "You're trying to give me the sex talk. No way, no freaking way!"

"Val shut up. We're not happy about it either."

"I think we're all good. It's already been covered and I plan on staying a virgin for a while." Ignoring me they carry on. "I think I'm going to be sick." I roll onto my stomach block as much of the noise out as possible. Twenty minutes later, my face is beet red, and as is the boys'.

"Thank goodness!" I run out of the room.

"You're lucky. We still have to threaten you're boyfriend."

"No you don't." I start sprinting up to the Tower. When I reach it, out of breath I gasp to Albus, "Run for you life!"

"Hey where have you been? Are you okay?"

"POTTER!"

"Damn it."

"Wait what?" Albus just continues to be confused.

"Too late. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Potter follow me." Mitch looks at me down on the floor, wheezing.

"Did you seriously run all the way up here?"

I nod. "Dumbass. MARCH POTTER!" A slightly scared looking Albus leaves the room, followed by Mitch.

I sit for two minutes, and then pace on and off for the next half hour. Albus returns and starts laughing, nearly hysterical.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"You're cousins are scary."

"And that's funny how?"

"Well it's not, but at the same time it's actually quite hilarious." I look at him for a minute, and then start cracking up. We slump to the floor, leaning against a piece of furniture.

"What did they talk to you about?" Albus asks me.

"They gave me thetalk."

"_The talk?_"

"Yep, what about you?"

"They threatened me with castration." We're still laughing so hard that tears are coming out of our eyes.

The door opens and Scorpius walks in. He takes one look at us. "You're all bloody mad." He storms out and slams the door.

Albus and I look at each other again and start laughing.

**A/N:** Yes another one. I just really want to thank you for sticking with me on this story. I will promise to really try on updating soon, you deserve at least to see the silly story finished. Review if you feel like it, or if you don't either way really! Happy Semi-Early Leap Day!


	19. Valentine's Day

**A/N**: Hi Everyone! Okay so I am a really bad person, to disappear for three months and then come back with no excuses whatsoever, and I apologize for that. I'm really sorry and I hope to do better.

Thank you to the amazing reviewers I had for the last chapter and all chapters previously. **AKToad**, **sanityisnotmything**, and **rumbleroar29**. You people are absolutely amazing and make my day with your reviews, thank you so much! Also thank you so much to everyone who favorited or alerted for me. You all rock!

And finally, today is the one year anniversary of this fanfic. It has been an amazing year and I really want to thank everyone for their support!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** It has not changed, seriously, and please note I do not own one of the comments about the cupcake.

Val plops down in her seat, as usual the last one down to breakfast. "Good morning." After a moment of staring at the walls she asks, "Why is everything pink?"

Several of the girls gawk at her. "Val, darling do you know what today is?" Lily asks.

"Umm, Tuesday?" is the reply after a bit of thought.

"Yes, but it is also Valentine's Day."

Val makes a face. "Ew."

"Ew? Ew? EW? Valentine's day is the most romantic day of the year and your response is ew?" Rose shrills.

Valentine's days always suck for me. I've been stood up. Failed term papers and major tests. And broken bones on Valentine's Day.

Mitch chuckles "And killed fish."

"Oh yeah my fish died on Valentine's Day."

"So you don't celebrate it?"

"No, I normally eat chocolate and watch Disney movies, why?"

Albus squirms uncomfortably in his seat, "No reason."

Becky quickly interjects, "I like Valentine's Day. It's just nice to have a day to be completely romanced for twenty-four hours."

Mitch pales, "You enjoy Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"Shit." Mitch curses under his breath. Val snickers, Becky- not clueless- asks, "What's so funny?"

Val covers for her cousin, "He's got great plans for you just you wait. I can't believe you actually like this stuff though."

"Just different opinions, I guess."

"Yeah."

James, who had been zoning out interrupts, "You people can't have plans. We have Quidditch Practice."

Rose objects, "Quidditch can held off for one holiday night, besides don't you have plans with your own girlfriend?"

"I might but the Cup is on the line, and she knows how important that is."

"More important than the most romantic day of the year?"

"No…Fine a reprieve from practice tonight and tonight only, but it will be made up for on Saturday morning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Captain!" The American Gryffindors shout with wide grins. At that everyone gets up to leave for classes.

Mitch grabs Val by the elbow and holds her back from the group. "You didn't tell me Becky liked stuff like Valentine's Day!"

"Dude! It's not my job to keep you updated about _your _girlfriend."

"Then what on earth do you people talk about all the time?"

"Well we mostly discuss how much guys are idiots…"

"So not time for the sarcasm."

"I wasn't being sarcastic," she mutters. Val flashes him a grin.

"Whatever just help me." She looks pointedly at him. "Say please."

"Please! What does she like?"

"Again she is _your girlfriend_."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, but I need help."

"No shit Sherlock! What she isn't going to want is your typical date. Get her flowers or chocolate or something, and then do something really special, stand out."

"Like what?"

"It's your date Dumbass, I'm not planning the whole thing. However, if you keep up the clueless attitude it will be a wonderful shock for her when she finds out you actually planned something."

"I haven't planned anything."

Val rolls her eyes. "No duh, so get a move on! Chop, chop." She claps her hands together for emphasis on the final words, and then runs off to her first class of the day.

/././

At lunch the group rejoins and the girls compare notes. So far Rose had been stalked by a chorus of Cherubs. Becky and Roxanne had been gifted flowers and chocolates they promised to share back in the dorms. Lily was left with a blank smile on her face for reasons unknown. And finally, Val stabbed the little heart shaped cupcake on her plate.

"Is this some sort of omen?" Roxanne asks.

"No, I'm just sick of the inefficiency of today. If I have to conjure another flower or heart-shaped bubble my head might explode."

"So you are taking it out on a sprinkle covered pastry?"

"Cupcakes are just insecure muffins covered in frosting and sprinkles. Are all Valentine's Days this laidback?"

"Absolutely."

"Arrgh! I'd just like to actually learn something today."

"Agreed."

"Just eat the stupid cupcake."

"Ouch!"

Everyone looks at Lily who made the exclamation. She pulled from her own cupcake a small cylinder, enclosed in which was more pink and red confetti and glitter than one would think the container could hold, as well as a rolled up piece of paper. She reads it and smiles dreamily.

"What on earth is that?"

"It's a riddle from Lucas. He's been sending clues to me all day when I least expect them."

"And these riddles lead to?"

"Well I don't know that's what I need to solve."

"Hmm, it is creative but rather a lot of effort on your part." Roxanne says.

Hugo who rarely ever spoke up says, "A lot of effort? Do you know how stressed most of the guys are today? It's fine, we don't mind giving you a romantic day every once in a while, but you don't realize how much we worry about doing something special for you!"

Roxanne leans over and whispers in Rose's ear, "What drove him up a wall?"

Rose shrugs and answers, "I don't know, but it does not bode well for his evening."

But the girls all reflect on the Hugo's statement, looking at the thoughtful faces of their boyfriends and male classmates. The reprimand stays with them as they move onto other topics of conversation.

"Beck, what's left for the schedule today?"

"Just a History of Magic double after the free block."

"Anyone up for skipping?" The question was asked jokingly, none of the fifth years would think about cutting classes.

"Nah, we can still catch up on some sleep though. Binns won't mind."

The table was cleared of all leftovers and the group once again leaves.

Albus quietly says to Valerie, "Would you meet up with me in the Common Room at five? I know you don't like Valentine's Day but it would mean a lot to me."

"Sure," the witch answers brightly, simply to make Albus happy.

/././

After pouring over homework for and hour and a half later in the day, the witch looks up at the clock on the dormitory wall.

"Shoot!" In an excited flurry of motion she hurriedly changes into light colored jeans, a lacy hot pink camisole underneath a loose black cotton shirt with slits creating openings in the back. She picks up a pair of strappy black satin heels from the floor, not knowing exactly who they belong to. She tosses her hair up into a ponytail, reapplies her mascara and lip-gloss, and then rushes downstairs, arriving exactly six minutes early.

Albus as to be expected was already waiting. He was still in his school uniform, the shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing toned forearms. There were exceptions though, he had ditched the robes and fastened a pink tie loosely around his neck.

He kisses Val's cheek by way of greeting. "You look stunning, as usual."

She blushes. "You're so cute!"

"Ready to go?" She nods and they join hands. Albus helps her out the Portrait Hole.

"I have to say I'm a little wary to see what you have planned for tonight."

Albus laughs, "Oh come on! It will be fun, just trust me."

"Famous last words," she says ruefully.

They reach the Entrance Hall, the castle doors had been left open for the teens who wanted to go to Hogsmeade for the evening, with permission given by the Headmistress. There were couples strolling on the grounds of the school as well.

The pair of Gryffindors start down the path to the little village, sometimes talking, sometimes walking in comfortable silence. Val allows herself to be lead by Albus. At least until the overly romantic restruant comes into view.

"Absolutely not."

"What you think we are going in there? Have some faith, I gave our reservations to Mitch and Becky. It seems that he was in a predicament opposite of mine. No we're going to the next store over." He points out Zonko's.

"That might be even worse."

"Relax," he squeezes her hand, "they're just holding something I ordered on last notice."

At the end of the quick trip into the joke shop, they emerge with two harnesses. Val, not a stranger to the muggle safety devices, asks, "What are we climbing?"

"You'll see. Do you want to go into Honeydukes?" Ignoring her cryptic boyfriend, Val nods and they pick out a box of candy. Then the puzzlement begins again as they walk back up the path they came, heading back to the school. On the grounds again, Albus leads them to the Astronomy Tower, where subtly two sturdy ropes are hanging over the edge.

"Here you go." Albus holds out the climbing harness to Val, she slips it on and tightens the straps. Albus steps into his own harness and clips himself and Valerie onto the ropes.

"So the best view of the area is right above us, and I figured instead of just walking up there like everyone else would we could climb."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it is."

A giant, radiant smile grows on Val's face. "This is going to be so much fun!" She says with her eyes wide.

They grab hold of the uneven wall and begin climbing. Exhilaration is plastered onto the young couple's faces. As they climb higher, they look at each other and grin. The climb takes about twenty minutes but was much too short for them. At the top, they sit on the rim of the tower, holding hands.

Like Albus promised, the view was amazing. "So best Valentine's Day, best date, and best boyfriend ever!"

"I am really glad you think so."

"This is beautiful."

"It sure is." They sit for a while after that, occasionally sharing a sweet passionate kiss. After, as the night grows old, they reluctantly agree to go down.

With a grin Valerie says, "Race you down?"

"You are so on!" And they repel down the steep tower. Not really racing as they agreed, but once on the ground Val says victoriously, "I win."

Albus responds with, "And who says I didn't just let you win?"

"We may never know," she grins.

They walk slowly back across the grounds, enjoying the perfect night. Back in Gryffindor Tower, they reluctantly part with a sweet kiss goodnight.

Both go to their rooms with smiles that stay with them through the night.

**A/N:** It felt so good to write again, and the ending felt pretty good to me. I will try to post again soon. Review please. Again thank you for a great, fantastic, amazing, wonderful year!


	20. Studying Can be Dangerous

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! So I know you're probably really mad at me. I'm mad at myself, but I've had three characters dancing around in my head and they took center stage. Two you will probably be meeting soonish, meaning whenever this story is done. If I get myself back on track it will be less than six months. But it took me six months to update, so… Sorry. I was distracted. Um…This is my first post of the New Year, speaking of which Happy New Year! Make this year a good one okay. Um…Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** My Christmas presents this year included the Harry Potter books and movies. However while I am now the proud owner of those I do not own the whole franchise. Sorry, please don't sue me!

I sigh and throw a tennis ball against the dorm wall. The thud drives Becky crazy, but I can't help it, I'm really bored.

"Would you stop that?"

"Do you want to do something?" It's been rainy, so we've been inside for a few days to avoid getting drenched. I do not respond well to being cooped up inside. And the timing is really bad. I've been at Hogwarts for nearly six months, and even though I went home for Christmas break, I needed to get out of the castle and away from Hogsmeade. Far away.

I love the castle, but I needed a new set of scenery, just for a few hours. Like back home in my own town. There were times when I couldn't stand it. So, seeing as we weren't allowed to come and go as we pleased, I had to content myself with bouncing a tennis ball against a wall and annoying my dorm-mates.

"How about we go to the library?"

I sigh, "Fine. What are you people doing anyways?"

"We're studying. Well Lily's doing homework. I'm studying. You know for OWLs? Like you should be."

I scrunch up my nose, "They're not 'till June. Why start studying now?"

"Because they're one of the most important exams in our lives."

"It's three months until then, you'll forget it and we're going to learn more stuff between now and then."

"So when do you plan on starting to study then?"

"Eh, I'll cram a couple days before like I did for finals last year."

"You can't just cram on your OWLs."

"You can't study away three months of your life!" Beck is the nervous type. Always antsy and freaking out.

"Enough! Rebecca, if Valerie here wants to not study and ruin her future that she can do that. Valerie, if Rebecca wants to study for exams three months in advance then she can do that!"

"What am I supposed to do while you're studying?"

"Get ahead on your homework."

I grin at her, "That's no fun! Beside, I've already done that anyways."

"When did you do that?" Becky asks me.

"Erm…Well part of it was in History of Magic and then some of it is done at night. I haven't been sleeping much at night lately."

"Okay…You could do my homework." Lily suggests.

I look at her. "I don't want to do my own work, I'm not doing yours."

She pouts and then brightens, "You can start planning Albus' birthday party! It's got to be big. It's his seventeenth…"

"What's so big about a seventeenth birthday?"

"Oh, right. Well, it's the year that wizards/ witches come of age."

"Not eighteen?"

"No, I don't know. It just is."

"Ah-ha. How do I plan a party for that?"

"That's what you're going to figure out," Becky says sourly. She takes each of our hands and drags us to the library.

/././

A few hours later, they're finally ready to leave the library. "You want to go outside?" I beg.

"No, it's cold and wet and just like any other Scottish spring."

"But it's the first spring I've ever spent in a foreign country. Please?" They relent and allow me to drag them outside. I skip around the grounds, they follow with less enthusiasm. But then I start singing an old muggle song which they happen to know well. They join in and we dance around for a while, singing off key, earsplitting notes.

We head back into the castle, soaked to the bone. "We're so going to catch pneumonia," Becky tells us.

"And you will admit that it will totally worth it."

She grins, "It is."

I laugh.

"Oh, c'mon lets go get some hot chocolate from the kitchens. I'm freezing!" Lily giggles.

After a field trip to the kitchens, where the house elves happily provide us with hot chocolate and warm cookies and we dry our clothes, we go to return to the dorms. We get stuck on a moving stair case that brings us up one floor farther than we need to. So instead of wandering around we go to head back down on a particularly narrow staircase.

Lily walks down backwards. Becky and I walk side by side facing her.

"So is James already freaking out about the Quidditch finals? He's keeping everything secret. Won't even tell me how many days you're practicing."

"Well the days we aren't in the dorm or the castle and our brooms are missing are the days we're practicing," Becky tells her sarcastically.

"No shit. Will you tell me, is he breaking out the secret moves yet?"

"Well we're certainly not telling you that."

She smirks and snaps her fingers. "Darn, so close." We laugh.

Lily tilts her head back and at that moment, something happens. I watch as she falls in slow motion backwards. I assume she lost her step, but seconds later I fall down, Becky following after me.

The stairs were missing, causing us all to stumble. They return though while we're still tumbling down the slide/stair.

It's like when boys try to go up the girl's staircase in the tower. I thump down the stairs, there will be serious bruising on my butt, but that's about it, the same for Becky. We hop up easily though.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"I don't know, are you okay?"

"Yeah you?"

"Uh-huh. Lily, you okay?" We look around for her.

"Lily!" She groans. She is crumpled and bleeding.

"She fell backwards; she must have hit the stairs hard when they came back."

I drop to my knees next to her. I'm hesitant to touch her as Becky joins us. I do what I can to survey the damage. I pull her hair away from her.

_Okay think first things first. Air, is she breathing? Oh my Merlin, what if she's not breathing._ I don't have to worry about that though, she's breathing. _That's good. Is she bleeding? Duh, you already figured that out._ But she's not bleeding too badly. _What's pooling then?_

Underneath my knees, my jeans are soaked. It could be from the rain, but I remember drying everything out. I put my hands to the substance and lift it up to my nose. It smells like an odd mixture.

All of it is familiar but I never put them all together before. I close my eyes and focus, one scent at a time.

Something sharp, that was definitely alcohol.

The next one, it's musky. I feel dizzy at it. I pull myself out of the daze to think. "Gasoline."

"What?" Becky looks at me oddly.

"Smell it, its gas."

She still looks confused. _Oh, she's not muggle, right._ "Gas, it's what makes the cars go. It smells heady and makes you dizzy and it's flammable. Oh, Merlin!" I yank my wand out from my boot. "We have to get her out of here now!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't think the stairs collapsing was an accident. I think someone attacked us, attacked Lily."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! Help me get her out of here!" I yell at her, not to be mean, but to snap her out of shock.

It works, because she takes her wand out to.

Together, we freeze Lily so that we won't do any more damage and levitate her. Its five floors down to the Hospital Wing, and we don't go too fast, trying to be weary. "Where do you think she's bleeding from?"

I grunt in answer, "Maybe her head, I don't see anything else. I mean her arm looks broken for sure, but…"

"There's something dripping from her back. Is gasoline red?"

"No." I look where she is, sure enough Lily is bleeding._ How on earth did she get hurt there?_ "Stop for a second."

We pause and flip her over in the air. We gasp at the same time. Dozens of little pieces of glass are buried in her back, piercing through her shirt.

"What the hell?"

"It's getting stuff into her bloodstream faster. Here smell my hand, I can't figure out what the potion is."

"What?"

"In the gas, there was something mixed in, it was hidden though and I don't know what it is." She obliges and sniffs my hand, shaking her head to tell me she can't identify it either. We keep on running to the hospital wing.

Becky sprints the last few yards ahead of me. "MADAME POMFREY!"

The nurse calls, "What?" and pokes her head out of her office door just as I burst through the doors, Lily behind me.

"What happened?"

"Stairs-collapsed-potion-hurt." I'm out of breath and Becky is too. Madame Pomfrey doesn't need our explanation though, she gets right to work on Lily.

"Out," she snaps at us, "Go get the Headmistress."

Becky starts to protest, but I drag her out, "C'mon, we need to tell the others."

Outside, Becky starts to scribble on pieces of paper. I watch as she does, and try to help. We send the papers to everyone in our group and then rush off to McGonagall.

Getting past the guard is no trouble for us and once up the stairs, we burst into the office.

"Girls! What's going on?" We recount the story for her, every bit of it.

She storms off calmly to the Hospital Wing, where our crowd has gathered. She pushes her way to the doors and turns around and says, "You all stay out here."

She enters the room and after a pause we enter. _Did she really expect us to listen?_

The professor turns to us and groans. "Go sit over there and be quiet."

We do as she tells us. "What happened?" James pushes.

We tell the story again. "Why would anyone do that?"

Becky looks up, "There could be a bunch of reasons."

"Like what?"

She answers calmly, "Well for one, there's the fact that she's one of Harry Potter's children. Could be a ploy to get to him."

"What else?"

"Well Val was there too, so it could be about the Americans."

"But you were there. What about your parents, some obsessed fan, maybe?"

"Well if you were both there, couldn't it have been sabotage on Quidditch? Lily was collateral damage."

"That's a bit extreme isn't it?"

"Depends on how much is riding on the teams winning."

"If this is about Quidditch, I'm going to murder someone."

"That's not important now. Stay in groups, stay alert. That's the best thing we can do, I guess."

We all look to James. "You guess?"

"What else is there?"

"We could start looking for answers."

He nods, "That sounds good. Albus and I will stay here with Lily, in case she wakes up. Beck, you and Val come back in two hours if you don't here from us, we can switch off."

We all nod and are about to leave when two people come bursting through the doors.

**A/N: **Okay so a cliffy, which will hopefully force me to update sooner. I know it's not the best, but I'm still a little out of touch with my characters and I needed some adrenaline or something. Let me know what you think. Thanks. PLEASE?


	21. Dangerous Halls

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! So, I know I'm not exactly on schedule, but did you really expect me to be? And it hasn't been six months this time. Also, random fact! This week is the dreaded Finals Week! Dun…dun…dun… The bane of my existence. For those lucky ducks who don't know what Finals are, it is basically a long week full of procrastination followed by a huge cramming session the night before exams. This is obviously a product of my procrastination. And for those of you who do know what finals are…you have my sympathy. So there was no point to that spiel. Another random fact: The "m" key on my keyboard is jammed, so I have to press down on it really hard. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm running out of witty things to say that I don't own Harry Potter. I would have a working "M" on my keyboard if I did.

"Where is she? Where's Lily?" The man starts shouting.

"Harry, yelling isn't going to help anything." The woman tells him. They notice us in our little corner.

"James, Albus, what happened, where's your sister?"

"Calm down, Dad. She's right behind the curtain. Madame Pomfrey is working on her."

"What happened?"

"Something weird happened on the stairs. We're not sure what, they just collapsed."

"How'd she get here?"

"The girls carried her up."

The Potters seem to realize that there are others in the group. "Oh-"

Just then there is a cry of pain over behind the curtain and they rush over there. Lily cries out a second time.

I bite my lip. Becky looks uncomfortable too.

I tilt my head towards the door, and she nods. I grab Mitch's wrist and pull him out with us. "We'll be back later, okay. Let us know if anything happens."

The remaining of the group stares at us blankly. "Where do you want to start?"

Becky asks once we're out the door. "I guess we go back to the stairs." I have absolutely no idea how to deal with something like this.

She nods. We stand around for a few minutes. Mitch appears to get really irritated, "Which stairs were they?"

I close my eyes, trying to remember just which ones they were in this overabundant castle.

Beck says, "Sixth floor, east wing, by the portrait of the dancing ladies." We head in that direction. Once there, we look at the bottom. The pool of liquid is still there, luckily.

I nudge Mitch with my foot. He looks up from where he's crouching down to get a better look. "Smell it."

"It smells like gas. Are we supposed to be getting high?"

"No, idiot, we are not."

"Behind the gas and behind the alcohol, and before you ask, we're not supposed to drink it either."

He shrugs and takes another whiff. "Smells like tires, and flowers."

I raise my eyebrow. "Tires?"

"Well, what's it that they're made of?

"Rubber?" Despite the graveness of the situation, I laugh. _That is so Mitch._

"Yeah, that."

"Well what do you know that smells like?"

"Well, Becky does."

I scowl at him. "I doubt they put Becky in a potion."

Becky, who had remained nearly silent until this point speaks up, "Maybe it's a potion that mimics smell?"

"What's going on here?" We all turn towards the third voice. Dan stands a few feet back, his school bag in hand.

It takes me a split second to decide what to do. I hate the idea. I draw my wand and spin towards my other cousin. He puts his hands up defensively and backs towards the wall.

"Val, calm down." He knows how formidable I can be. "What did I do?"

At this point my wand is pointing under his chin and his neck is arched up. "Dan, I need to know. Has there been any scheming in Slytherin House in the last few days?"

"Could discussion maybe happen without your wand to my face? That sounds so wrong." He starts to snicker.

"Not funny Roberts." Becky growls from next to me.

"Oh, so its last names now Wood. I can do that too." He nods to Mitch, "Davidson." He turns to me, "Dejean."

"Not the time, Danny."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I may have convinced a Ravenclaw to do my potions essay for me."

"Sweet!" Mitch finds the need to interject.

I slap his shoulder. "Ow, Val!"

"What happened?" I tilt my head towards the stairs behind me.

"Those transformed while we were walking down them. Lily took the worst hit, she's in the hospital wing now, unconscious."

"How?" Becky drops her wand, and I lower mine as well.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Have any of your teammates said anything?"

"Wait, you think this is about QUIDDITCH?"

We all basically shrug. "Could be."

"Dude! That's sick. I mean we're practicing and stuff, but no sabotage. They wouldn't dare. I'll…"

I cut him off before he can finish his threat, "Just keep an eye out, okay. And be careful, yeah?"

He nods I push him away. "Get out of here."

He leaves.

Just then there is a flash of red. "Lily?"

"No way."

"Lily Luna Potter! You get back here this instant!" Two figures whiz by us. I stop the next person. It's Albus.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Madame Pomfrey got Lily all fixed up and when she woke up, she popped out of bed and just took off."

Becky raises an eyebrow. "Took off?"

"Yeah. My mum and James are chasing her. Dad's trying to get ahead through some secret passageway."

"Where's she headed?"

Albus shrugs, "There's not much up here just the towers."

"Divination classroom?"

"No way. She hates it up there."

"Astronomy?"

"Maybe."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Could be."

"Gryffindor?"

"Why run there though?"

"I don't know."

Just then, James shows up again. "They got her. She's back in the hospital wing."

We go back there. Lily is struggling against invisible bonds. "Let me outta here! I want to see Luke. Let me go see my Lucas."

"Lily, sweetheart. There was an accident, you fell down some stairs. You need to stay here and get better."

"No I don't! I want to get out of here and I want to see my boyfriend!"

Lily's mother rests her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetie, you can see your boyfriend in a little bit."

Lily swats the hand away. "No, now!"

"Lily!"

"Mum, let me and James handle this."

"Albus," his mother warns.

"It will be fine, maybe she's just feeling a little crowded."

"Well if she wants more people…" James mutters under his breath. Albus glares at him. Their mother agrees with a nod and takes her husband's hand. They leave.

Madame Pomfrey chooses to walk them to the headmistress's office. She gives us all a warning glance.

The second that they're gone, James and Albus step closer to Lily, restraining her forcefully. "Lily, tell me, what do you feel?"

"I feel like I want to see my boyfriend and not your ugly faces!" She snarls.

James' eyes widen, with a smirk he says, "Well, she seems to be her usual cheerful self."

Albus looks frustrated and they pull out their wands. I draw the line when they point them at her.

"Hey! Hey!" I put a hand on Albus' arm. He snaps out of it. Becky and I replace the brothers at Lily's side. They continue to question her.

Suddenly, partway through the little interrogation, Becky's head pops up. I worry that she's going to get whiplash from how fast her head is moving. "Anomortia."

I look at her curiously, "What?" _How the heck does that come into this conversation?_

"The potion you couldn't figure out, it's Anomortia."

"Are you sure?" James asks her.

She nods, "So, she's…"

"Been drugged."

"By who?"

"Most likely her darling, Lucas."

"He could still have been set up though."

We think through a plan. "Okay, so you two are going to search Ravenclaw for any potions." The Potter brothers nod.

"And you girls are going to distract Luke and try to get to the bottom of this." James confirms quietly. We were mere feet away from Lily, speaking in hushed tones.

"Mitchie, you stay here and cover, 'kay?" He agrees and we all turn towards the girl in the bed.

"Hey, Lils?" I ask softly. She looks up, pitiful in her distraught state. "We're going to let you up now. But you have to stay with me and Beck, okay?" She nods fervently.

James and Mitch undo the spells holding her down and she springs up like a cartoon character. Becky and I were ready for this though, and we catch her before she can sprint out the door.

Beck plants the seed that we know will work, "Luke's at dinner right now." She takes off for the Great Hall, Rebecca and I trail after.

We can't see them, but we know her brothers are headed off in the other direction.

Lily blasts straight through the doors to the Great Hall and storms to the Ravenclaw table. She instantly sits down in Lucas' lap and begins a rather heated make-out session. Beck and I pull her off of him. Much of the disappointment to the two involved. Luke sees our faces and pales. I take note of that.

He turns to his girlfriend, "Lils, are you okay? I heard there was an accident. Maybe I should bring you to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm perfect now that I'm with you."

I hold back my gags. Becky remains stern-faced though. "How'd you hear about that?" She sneers at him.

"It's all over the castle."

"And why didn't you come see your girlfriend if you were so concerned about her?"

"I meant to, but you know how Madame Pomfrey gets with too many visitors and I assumed that you'd all be there." She doesn't respond and we all stand around awkwardly.

Well not Lily, she resituates herself on the Ravenclaw's lap.

A few minutes later, James and Albus come flying into the Great Hall. Before anyone really knows what happened, James lands a swift punch on Luke's nose. I wince as I hear the crack.

It takes only a few seconds for me and Becky to jump into action. Well Lily too. She gets all up in James' face, really ticked off.

Becky puts herself between Albus and the Ravenclaw jerk before a repeat of the last minute can happen again, at least in here.

Those two taken care of, I roughly force Lucas out of the grand doors. He stumbles along to my pulling, taking forever.

I've lost track of our group by the time we finally get out of the Hall. But they find me, yanking us into a little alcove.

"Can you explain to us what this was doing in your bag?" James holds up a little vial.

"Leftover from Potions."

"Anomortia? The same stuff that Lily's all hopped up on right now? You just happened to be making that in Potions?"

"I've been set up! I swear, I would never hurt Lily. I love her."

I speak up, "That's got to be awfully depressing seeing how she doesn't love you back."

"No! No! She loves me, right Lils?" The love-sick girl nods enthusiastically and moves in to kiss him again. He allows her to place a long, sloppy kiss on his lips.

_That's_ when I punch him. "You're really going to take advantage of her while she's been drugged?"

And then he shrugs, "She really loves me."

Becky mutters, "Asshole." And she takes his arm before any of us can lunge again.

"I'll bring him to McGonagall."

I nod. The Potter boys are too angry to respond.

I have to hold Lily back to keep her from going with him. It's a struggle, she's much smaller than me, but keeps trying to break free.

The boys help me get her up to the Common Room. I have to yank her up to the dorm by myself. The second I let her go, she sprints for the door again. I slam it shut.

Becky would have to pick up something from the Hospital Wing. Other than that, we would just have to wait out the potion.

A few minutes later, Beck knocks on the door. I open it and let her in. Lily seems to have resigned herself to the floor by the window.

She holds out the little glass. "Lils, sweetie, I need you to drink this okay?" Becky addresses our friend like a child.

Lily, in turn furiously shakes her head.

I sigh, "Lucas wants you to drink it." She agrees eagerly at that and downs the potion.

She groans and puts her head in her hands.

After a little while, she falls a sleep and we move her onto her bed.

Eventually, Becky and I drift off to sleep as well.

**A/N:** Lalalala…Review Please! They make me happy, and happy me does better in math. And when I do better in math I write more. Review pretty please! Lalala…Thanks for reading!


	22. Quidditch Awesomeness

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Okay, so I'm doing a pretty bad job of keeping an updating schedule, but at least I didn't stop for six months again. I hope I didn't just jinx myself. But that's not important. Anyways today there is a blizzard hitting a majority of New England, so I got the day off from school. Yay! And that's why I updated. Thank you for everyone who is still reading this. It means a lot to me. So um that's about it for right now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Aspiring writer here. I'm not a billionaire author known worldwide for one the most awesomest, bestest series in the world. Pretty please don't sue me!

The girl to my side limps next to me. "Okay, right in front. There you go. So you just sit here and watch us kick Slytherin butt."

Lily rolls her eyes at me and Becky as she lets go of our shoulders. She needed the help walking to the stands for the Quidditch match. It is technically her first outing since the stair incident.

"Yeah, yeah… Go Lions and all that jazz. Now get yourselves in gear before you're late."

"You've gotten very bossy."

"I don't know where you've been, but I've always been bossy." She waves her hands at us in a "go away" gesture. I make a face at her and follow Becky towards the changing rooms.

"James is going to kill us."

"Oh well." We start jogging down to our destination and arrive not really that late.

"Where have you been?"

Beck blinks for a second and then smiles at him oh-so-innocently. "Oh, you know… helping your sister to her seat like you said you would do and then forgot about."

The captain's eyes widen. "Oh, oops!"

I bite my lip to keep from laughing. It was the end of the season, but I bet I'd still get stuck with laps if he saw me. Turning away my eyes catch sight of a little pitcher full of what looks like slime…or mud. "What is that?"

"Quidditch Finals Drink of Awesomeness."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "It looks nasty."

"Well it's not supposed to look good."

I shake my head at him. But curiosity gets the better of me. "What's in it?"

"Three eggs for strength," he flexes his muscles everyone rolls their eyes, literally everyone. "Garlic for luck, coffee grinds for alertness, a little whiskey for courage."

I am really getting skeptical of this drink.

"Golden honey, the reddest strawberries on this side of the world, and of course my own secret ingredient."

"Well, have fun with that." I go to double check my broom, make sure that everything is in order.

"Un uh, dear America, you have to drink it too."

"Why?"

"Tradition."

"I'm beginning to think that you make up a lot of these 'traditions' as you go." I mutter.

Our dear old captain shrugs.

"Fine."

He pours the mush into glasses and hands one to each of us. When everyone has a glass, James meets our eyes.

"We've had a great season. I think everyone of us has grown as a person and as a player. If we lose you're all subject to slow and painful deaths. If we win, we're going to have one hell of a party. Actually, if we lose we'll have a party to, but it would be a much better party if we win, so let's focus on that."

He raises his glass, "To partying hard and winning like Lions."

Glasses clink together.

I tilt my head back and chug the drink. Everyone else seems to have the same idea. It burns my throat on the way down. However stupid it may be, I'm going to finish the concoction in one go, if not I'll never get myself to drink it again.

That happens to be a really bad idea. As soon as I swallow the last drop, I gag. I can feel my face going green as I sprint to a stall. Moments later, I emerge, not feeling much better. The rest of my team is snickering.

My mouth drops open, "You jerks! You didn't drink it!"

Becky pats my shoulder, "No, we did, we just didn't take the whole thing in one go."

I scowl. "You could have told me."

"Well, we didn't figure on you being so stupid."

I glare at Albus, "You wanna rethink that comment."

"I humbly beg for your forgiveness?"

I roll my eyes. He takes this as a sign that I'm not going to attack him. He leans in and kisses my cheek. "You're the bestest girlfriend in the world." I elbow him. He grins slyly and backs off.

"Well look on the bright side," James interrupts us. "At least now if you get hit with a Bludger in the stomach then you won't throw up in front of the entire school like some people."

Rose raises her hands defensively, "That happened once and it was the first time I ever got hit."

"That's embarrassing." Aiden snickers.

"Yeah, well if you ever mention it to anyone, I'll have you smelling like slugs for a month."

Aiden shuts up real quickly after that.

He sidles up close to Mitch, "She scares me."

He shrugs, "Yeah, me too."

A boy, Hufflepuff fourth year maybe sticks his head in the door. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Two minutes."

He sighs, "Headmistress told me to tell you one."

"Count slow then." The Hufflepuff gives us all an annoyed look and leaves. We were actually all ready, I don't know why James was antagonizing the boy.

Rose goes around and ties little red and gold ribbons on our wrists. Stupid house spirit. We all get our stuff and file out the door.

Out on the field, we hold onto the looseness we had in the locker room, whereas the Slytherin team seems rigid and tense. They've definitely buffed up since we last faced them. It's hard to believe I hadn't noticed it until now, no one had.

The announcer, not sure who, introduces us all. James and the Slytherin captain have the typical glaring match and then we take to the skies. Once the game starts, we're all a blur of activity. I can't imagine what we look like to the spectators in the stands. Before long it's ten to ten. I don't pay attention to anything else but what I'm supposed to do.

Its Aiden that snaps me out of my reverie. He catches my arm as I'm flying past. "James says we need to go on the offensive, we can't keep blocking for long."

I nod hesitantly, "I don't really want to try and hit anyone."

"It's fair play."

"Okay, umm… keep the Bludgers away from the Beaters and try to scatter their Chasers."

"Scare tactics?"

"Sounds good." We part then. I go after one Bludger and he chases another.

I follow my Bludger, yes it is mine, until its within feet of a Slytherin player. Chaser. Then I swing my bat at the flying ball, aiming it towards the Keeper. The Chaser is mere inches away from the bat, it doesn't touch her, but the force of the wind and the whooshing sound makes her jump a little bit.

She gives me the evil eye and I meet her with a grin, then chase after the Bludger that's near Rose, cutting off another Chaser on my way there.

I laugh. _Scare tactics are fun._ I watch as our Chasers do a smash, duck and roll. It's a rather good method to get the Quaffle.

Aiden speeds by the Keeper, at the last second, distracting him and throwing him off balance. I start flying again as soon as I see Becky throw the Quaffle. I know it will go throw the hoop. They'll do their job if I'll do mine and right now there is a Beater with a Bludger going after our Seeker.

It's not that difficult to sneak up behind him and slip underneath the pair to steal the Bludger. I bat it away from Albus.

That's when I hear the crack. It is so loud that every head in twenty feet turn towards the sound. Dan is what, who, we're all staring at. I fly over to him in a second.

"Ow."

"Oh my goodness, Danny! Are you okay? I didn't mean to, I swear! I hadn't even looked where the Bludger was headed!"

He pulls his leg up to rest on the broom. Danny rubs his ankle. "Nice hit, now get back in the game."

"That doesn't look so good. It's all misshapen."

"I can still fly with it. And more importantly I can still kick your teams' ass with it. So go break something else over there."

"Sorry!" I squeak out as I fly away.

Then I catch sight of Aiden preoccupied with a Bludger after Albus and see the other one whizzing next to James. He has to keep swerving and its slowing him down. I chase after it.

As I reach out to push it away, something hits my shoulder hard. I don't realize that its another bat until a few seconds afterwards. Slytherin Beater. He grins at me maliciously. I get it, its retribution, for Dan. _Okay then._ It's then that I start to feel the pain from the hit. I don't even want to look at it. It's only my left arm, as long as I don't fall off of my broom I'm fine.

I fly alongside James for a minute after the Beater leaves us. "Has Albus seen the Snitch yet at all?" He asks me.

I shake my head, "Not that I've heard."

James nods at me. "Tell him to get a move on. We're getting a beating out here."

"I'm pretty sure he knows that."

"Yeah, well."

A Bludger comes flying at us. I pull my bat closer to me, preparing to hit it away, but can't swing fast enough. The Bludger hits my bat, pushing it into my abdomen. I grunt, the combined force hurt.

"You okay?"

I nod, "You jinxed me."

James gives me a grin. Then he falls back, "Bludger after Aiden."

I look up just in time to see the heavy ball hit the Second year in the head. I wince for him. He starts to spin.

_Crap._ I fly towards him, but Mitch is already there, guiding Aiden and his broom down to the ground.

Albus really needs to get going.

And then, suddenly, "Slytherin has the Snitch! Slytherin wins!"

_What?_ I stop in the air. _Seriously?_ Everyone else has stopped their brooms, the Slytherins have their arms thrust victoriously in the air.

_Well that's disappointing. _

/././

"What's our injury count?"

"Aiden's got a concussion, he's down and out. Val has a dislocated shoulder. Mitch missed a pass and got hit in the head with a Quaffle, so he's probably broken his nose. And Albus got a broken hand from crashing into the goals."

I laugh at that. "How did you hit the goals?"

"I wasn't paying attention. It's better than when James crashed into the stands."

"Did he do that today?"

"No, it was his third year..." He says it slowly, thinking it over. "Yeah, his third year. Funniest thing ever because Gryffindor had just won and he was celebrating and being all cocky, so while he was looking away, to someone on the other side of the Pitch, he doesn't notice how little space he had between himself and the stands. So he crashed. It was awesome. I got a picture."

"You said you got rid of that."

"-"

Albus' response is cut off by my "Ow!"

"Val doesn't have a dislocated shoulder any more." Becky informs the group.

I let out a bunch of rather colorful words that I'm not sure Rose appreciates.

"You told me to just pop it back in."

"I didn't think you'd do it without warning me first."

"It hurts less if you're distracted, trust me."

I rub my shoulder. "It still hurts a heck of a lot."

"That's nice, who's next?" The team seems to shy away from Rose and her medical treatments.

It was Rose or Madame Pomfrey, who we had all managed to escape for the moment. Well all of us except Aiden, but he didn't really have much of a choice seeing as he was unconscious at that point.

Rose huffs and grabs at her cousin's arm, pointing her wand at it and fixing the bones in the hand before Albus really knows what happens. Mitch ducks behind Becky, who pulls him up by the collar of his shirt and presents him to Rose. She heals his nose.

"Alright, I'm done."

James claps his hands together. "Okay, it's up to the Hospital Wing. We visit Aiden and then we get on to our party."

"Do we seriously need the party?" Rose groans.

"Yes, I already smuggled the stuff in."

"I'm assuming by stuff you mean alcohol?"

"Yep."

"Awesome." Rose rolls her eyes.

After a quick stop by the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey starts freaking out at us all being there, we head back to the Tower.

"And here they are… the may not have won today, but they're still our champs."

Scorpius holds his hand out to us from his spot standing on the center table in the Common Room. A cheer rises up from all of the Gryffindors present.

"Congrats to a great season, and better luck next time. Now, lets stop moping about one little loss and lets have a party." The music picks up and we really start to celebrate.

Losing isn't so bad.

**A/N:** So I like how this came out, and I know that it's a little bit longer than my chapters usually are, but I didn't think I could cut it into two chapters without making them really short. So yeah. Please, please, please review. That would make me mega-super, really happy. Have a great day!


End file.
